Secretos
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Traducción de una historia de Vorabiza. Harry recibe un pedido de ayuda que cambiará su vida y le traerá, por añadidura, el mayor de los regalos: una familia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secretos**_

Original de Vorabiza, traducción de Dulzura Letal

_Les cuento lo que me pasó con esta historia: la leí hace unos años y me prometí a mi misma que la iba a traducir. Pedí la autorización de la autora, pero nunca me respondió._

_Hace unos días, filtré historias D/H en FFnet ¡y veo la traducción de 'Secrets', al francés!_

_No puedo dilatarlo más, 'tengo que' traducirla para que quienes no sepan inglés no se pierdan la que , para mi, es la mejor fan fiction que he leído. Todos los créditos de autora son de Vorabiza, por supuesto._

_No habrá actualizaciones cada semana ni cada mes, sino cuando me haga tiempo, no puedo comprometerme a un ritmo determinado de subida de capítulos, les estaría mintiendo. Lo que sí prometo, de todas y cada una de mis historias es que, en lo que a mí respecta, las terminaré._

Harry Potter y compañía son propiedad de JKR.

Advertencia: Slash (Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus) UA, post 'El Príncipe mestizo'

**Capítulo uno**

Harry se sentó a mirar por la ventana. Durante las dos semanas previas, eso se le había convertido en hábito. El sueño le era esquivo y, cuando dormía, con frecuencia estaba plagado de pesadillas. Simplemente, su mente no quería apagarse y descansar.

Apenas era la mitad de junio, aún debería estar en Hogwarts, pero ya hacía dos semanas que vivía en casa de los Dursley, permaneciendo lo requerido para renovar la protección de sangre. Lo único que hizo en ese tiempo fue pensar, tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Repasaba constantemente cada pieza de información que poseía, con la esperanza de hallarle algún sentido. Hasta ahora, no había tenido suerte, y se sentía muy frustrado.

Mirando fijamente la noche oscura, de repente se quedó helado. Observó con más detenimiento a las sombras del final de la calle. Segundos más tarde, estaba seguro de haber visto algo. Alguien se apareció en Privet Drive. Cuidadosamente trató de determinar si era amigo o enemigo, cosa difícil de decir, porque quien sea que fuera, era un experto en permanecer en las sombras.

Puede que fuera bueno en permanecer en las sombras, pero Harry se dio cuenta, rápidamente, de que no estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso y parecía tener una gran prisa. Momentos más tarde, lo iluminó un resplandor, desde una de las casas a la que se acercó para ver el número.

Harry se quedó mudo de asombro, al reconocer la capa de los Mortífagos. A juzgar por lo poco que había visto, era una sola persona, y apostaría a que lo buscaba a él. Al alejarse de la luz, Harry vio un reflejo de cabello rubio platinado. Sólo podía ser una persona.

Después de unos segundos de indecisión, Harry salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del frente sin hacer ruido, apenas lo necesario como para deslizarse.

-¿Potter?

-Malfoy-. Espetó Harry. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Escupió las palabras, mientras sus ojos buscaban la figura que había visto desde su ventana. Rápidamente descubrió a Malfoy en las sombras, al borde de la propiedad.

-¿Potter? ¡Ay, gracias a Merlín!- Murmuró Malfoy.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué Malfoy agradecía poder verlo. -¿Cómo me encontraste?- Demandó.

-Cualquiera puede encontrarte, pero ahora eso no es lo importante-. Lo cortó. –Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Necesitas mi _ayuda_?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo. -¡Eres mi _enemigo_, Malfoy!

-Ya lo sé-. Espetó Malfoy. –Necesito que la recibas.

Salió de la oscuridad más densa, para que pudiera verlo mejor, y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, sin darse cuenta del horror que demostraba. Lo que alcanzaba a ver era una figura vestida como Mortífago, sosteniendo algo pequeño que se movía, envuelto en una túnica. Era demasiado similar a lo que Harry había presenciado en el cementerio. De pronto, Malfoy le pareció mucho más peligroso y comenzó a retroceder.

-¡Aléjate, Malfoy!- Gritó Harry, lo más persuasivamente que pudo.

-¡Mantén la voz baja!- Siseó Malfoy.

Harry tragó saliva, estaban en un vecindario muggle, en mitad de la noche, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada al bulto que cargaba y volviendo a mirar a Harry, confundido. -¿Y ahora, cuál es tu problema, Potter?

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Harry, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, al escuchar cómo el miedo se le filtraba en la voz.

-Es una bebé, Potter-. Replicó Malfoy. –Enfrentaste al Señor Tenebroso, jamás creí que le temieras a una bebé indefensa.

-Pruébalo-. Susurró Harry, mirando fijamente al bulto de ropa.

Las cejas de Malfoy se fruncieron más, pero obedeció y apartó la túnica para mostrarle a la bebé que cargaba.

Harry exhaló con fuerza y cerró brevemente los ojos, luego los abrió con brusquedad. -¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? ¿Por qué tienes una bebé? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Agregó.

Le pareció que Malfoy volvía en sí y miraba alrededor con temor. –No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo-. Dijo, apresurado. –Necesito que la recibas y la mantengas a salvo. Probablemente ellos ya hayan asesinado al resto de su familia. Me las ingenié para sacarla de allí, pero se van a dar cuenta si no vuelvo pronto.

Finalmente, Harry registró el hecho de que nunca había visto tan nervioso a Malfoy, el calmo y controlado Slytherin que conocía se derrumbaba delante de sus ojos.  
-Ven y tómala, Potter-. Dijo Malfoy, con un tono de voz ansioso, no demandante. –No puedo pasar las barreras.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Harry, con cautela.

Malfoy bajó la vista hacia la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos. –Tuve que ponerle un encantamiento silenciador, para que no alertara a nadie. Aparte de eso, creo que está bien. Eso espero...- Agregó, suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de decidir si realmente estaba dormido y esto era sólo un sueño extraño. Observó con cautela y con la varita en la mano, cómo Malfoy se comportaba extrañamente, se movía y sacaba su varita.

Malfoy, simplemente levantó el encantamiento silenciador y volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo, tratando de callar a la bebé que lloraba. El llanto se oía claro y fuerte, en el silencio de la noche. -¡Ayúdame, Potter-. Dijo, suplicante.

-Yo no sé cuidar bebés-. Dijo Harry, nervioso.

-Yo tampoco, pero tienes que recibirla-. Suplicó Malfoy. –No tengo otro lugar a donde llevarla, Potter. Tengo que irme.

Con una creciente sensación de desapego de la realidad, Harry caminó hasta el límite de la propiedad y tomó a la bebé que lloraba, de brazos de Malfoy.

Malfoy lo miró con alivio. –Voy a tratar de volver en la mañana, para entonces ya debería ser seguro...No le digas a nada a nadie, o es probable que la maten.

Y así, desapareció con el ruido distintivo. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente, incrédulo, el lugar donde hasta hacía apenas un momento, había estado Malfoy. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

Un fuerte sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos y Harry se apresuró a volver a entrar con la bebé en brazos.

-¡Chico! ¿Qué significa esto?- Gritó Vernon, bajando las escaleras, justo cuando Harry entraba a la casa.

-No lo sé-. Espetó Harry. No estaba de humor para lidiar con sus parientes. Escuchó un crujido y levantó la vista, Petunia y Dudley lo miraban, asombrados.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dijo Vernon, peligrosamente; entrecerró los ojos en dirección al bebé que sostenía Harry. –_No me digas_ que dejaron otro fenómeno en nuestra puerta. _No vamos a recibir a otro de ustedes._

-No te preocupes, jamás lo permitiría, aunque lo quisieran-. Gritó Harry, enojado, causando que la bebé llorara más fuerte.

-¡Calla a esa cosa!- Gritó Vernon, con furia.

-¡No sé cómo!- Dijo Harry, impotente. Levantó a la bebé contra su hombro y la meció con cuidado, como había visto que la gente hacía para calmar bebés… o al menos eso creía-.

Siguió allí, escuchando los retos de su tío y el llanto de la bebé. Observó que su tía Petunia desaparecía en la cocina, deseando desaparecer él también. Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas y parecía que no podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuál no sería su asombro cuando su tía regresó con un biberón para la bebé y mandó a su esposo e hijo a la cama. No se querían ir voluntariamente, pero ella les apuntó que si querían silencio, ella debía hacerse cargo de la situación. No tomó a la bebé, de hecho, la miraba con desagrado, pero le mostró a Harry, cómo sostenerla y alimentarla correctamente.

Harry se relajó un poco en la silla y bendijo al silencio que volvía a reinar en la casa. El único sonido era el que hacía la bebé, tomando su leche.

-¿De dónde salió la niña?

Harry lanzó una mirada a su tía, sentada remilgadamente en el sofá. –Creo que es otra víctima de esta guerra-. Afirmó, con gravedad, sin responder exactamente a la pregunta.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza. –Esa es una guerra entre ustedes, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó. –Todas esas catástrofes y asesinatos son obra de los de tu clase.

-Sí-. Admitió Harry, sin entrar a explicarle que ni Voldemort ni sus seguidores eran de su 'clase'; sabía a qué se refería. –Sin embargo, si tuviera la oportunidad, Voldemort sería más que feliz si pudiera matarlos a todos ustedes también.

-¿Tú puedes ayudar a detener eso?- Preguntó, vacilante.

Harry la miró con curiosidad, y le respondió sinceramente. -Soy el _único_que puede detenerlo-. Dijo, llanamente.

Petunia se sorprendió y lo miró, horrorizada. -¡Eres sólo un niño!- Exclamó.

Harry resopló. -¿Cuándo fui solo un niño?- Replicó, con amargura. –Particularmente, eso no le importa a Voldemort-. Dijo, restándole importancia.

-¿Dónde está tu Director?- Preguntó Petunia, sonando casi esperanzada.

-Muerto-. Respondió él, sin rodeos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, incrédula. -¿No hay esperanza?

Al fin, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella tenía miedo. La mujer tenía un miedo de muerte a lo que estaba sucediendo, y a diferencia de muchos muggles, ella tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico. Siempre había tratado de negar cualquier conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico, pero sabía que existía, sabía que su hermana y el marido de su hermana habían sido asesinados por un mago oscuro. Comprendía las circunstancias de la llegada de Harry a su casa, casi dieciséis años atrás, lo suficiente como para tener miedo en este momento. Su tía estaba asustada por los hechos recientes, y lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a hablarle sobre el mundo mágico.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose seriamente por su propia cordura, Malfoy dejaba bebés en su puerta, tía Petunia reconocía la existencia del mundo mágico. Sabía que todo se estaba viniendo abajo, pero esos dos hechos, lo golpearon con más fuerza que las novedades de los últimos asesinatos.

Miró a su tía a los ojos. –Sí, creo que hay esperanza-. Respondió, finalmente. Bajó la vista hacia la bebé casi dormida en sus brazos. –Tiene que haber esperanza-. Susurró.

-¿De dónde viene la niña?- Volvió a preguntar Petunia.

Harry la miró, dándose cuenta de que ella también había estado contemplando a la bebé. Suspiró pesadamente. –Creo que toda su familia fue asesinada esta noche. No sé mucho. En verdad, no sé nada. Se supone que la persona que la trajo volverá en la mañana a dar explicaciones.

Tía Petunia apretó los labios, otra vez, y Harry estuvo seguro de que sus instintos le decían que discutiera esa afirmación, no quería más fenómenos en su casa. Sin embargo, permaneció callada.

-No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero si él regresa, es importante que podamos hablar-. Dijo Harry.

Ella cerró los ojos y su cara se torció en una mueca. –Creo que Dudley y yo atenderemos algunos asuntos mañana y dudo que regresemos hasta después del almuerzo.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo. Su tío Vernon iría a trabajar y ella se aseguraría de que tanto Dudley como ella misma, no estuviesen cuando llegara su 'invitado'. No le agradaba, pero lo aceptaba lo suficiente como para no poner sobre aviso a su marido y a su hijo.

Hubo unos golpecitos en la ventana y ambos se sobresaltaron. Con un bebé en el regazo o sin él, casi inmediatamente la varita de Harry apuntó al lugar. Luego, se sintió un tonto, viendo que se trataba sólo de una lechuza. Miró de soslayo a su tía, y dio un pequeño respingo ante la expresión aterrorizada, preguntándose si debería a que la asustó el ruido o su reacción.

Harry se levantó, incómodo y le alcanzó la bebé. Ella la recibió sin emitir sonido. Harry dejó entrar la lechuza, tal ver era de Malfoy. Pero, tan pronto como desató el rollo de pergamino de su pata, la lechuza se fue. Harry frunció el ceño. Reconoció el sello del Ministerio y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¡Mierda!- Maldijo, suavemente, y se apresuró a abrirlo.

Malfoy realizó el contrahechizo del encantamiento silenciador y él iba a recibir el castigo. Leyó el contenido de la carta y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó Petunia, con vacilación.

Harry parpadeó, preguntándose si debería admitir lo que decía la carta. Antes de los eventos de la última hora, hubiese dicho que ella detestaría las novedades, pero ahora…ahora puede que la tranquilizaran.

-Mm, la persona que estuvo aquí hizo magia-. Admitió, observando con cuidado su reacción. Ella contuvo la respiración, a la espera de que Harry dejara caer la bomba.

-El Ministerio detectó la magia, y como sabes, yo no tengo permitido hacerla- Continuó. –Esta carta me autoriza, aunque técnicamente no podría antes de mi cumpleaños –dentro de un mes y medio-. Agregó, con amargura, recordándole cuándo era su cumpleaños, porque honestamente, no creía que ella lo tuviera presente. Sintió algún tipo de satisfacción, cuando finalmente su tía exhaló, manteniendo la vista en la varita que volvía a sobresalir por sobre el borde del bosillo trasero.

-¿Te lo permiten a causa de esta guerra?- Preguntó, aún con la mirada en la varita. Harry la sacó y los ojos de su tía siguieron sus movimientos.

La mirada de Harry pasó de la varita a la carta que sostenía en su mano izquierda. –Sí-. Respondió. –Tengo un permiso especial del mismísimo Ministro, 'debido a las circunstancias'. Apuesto a que se debe a que no se vería bien que el Ministerio me acusara en este momento-. Agregó, con un gusto amargo en la boca. Le alegraba poder usar su magia, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que Scrimgeour se lo hubiera concedido sólo por ser el Elegido.

Petunia no dijo nada. Harry pudo ver las expresiones ambivalentes en su rostro, y notó que él había estado en lo cierto, ella se sentía enojada y aliviada por las novedades. La observó con cuidado y cambió de tema. -¿Tía Petunia? Mmm, ¿qué hago con ella, ahora?- Preguntó, señalando a la bebé que tenía en brazos.

De mala gana, su tía le dio un curso acelerado de cuidados básicos de bebés, a las dos de la madrugada; le ayudó a hacer una cama improvisada con uno de los cajones de su ropero y le enseñó a preparar el biberón. Además, le dio instrucciones para cambiar pañales. Cuando Harry le preguntó por qué tenía elementos para bebés, ella lo miró enojada y apretó los labios, como acostumbraba, pero al fin admitió que una de sus vecinas tenía un bebé y que ella contaba con esos elementos extras por si acaso, para cuando la mujer viniera a tomar el té.

Harry pensó que no debería sorprenderle demasiado, su tía siempre quiso ser considerada como la perfecta anfitriona, adelantándose a las necesidades de sus invitados. La mujer tenía la costumbre de guardar todo y de todo lo imaginable.

Eventualmente, la bebé se durmió profundamente y la tía Petunia regresó a su cuarto, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

De vuelta junto a la ventana, Harry miró hacia la calle vacía. ¿Era verdad que Malfoy apareció un par de horas antes y le dejó un bebé en los brazos? Una mirada rápida por sobre el hombro le dio la respuesta, había un bebé durmiendo, pero aún le parecía increíble.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que debería hacer. Había salido de la casa, preparado para enfrentarse a Malfoy en un duelo, no para que el chico le suplicara nada. Malfoy era su enemigo, él había dejado entrar a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, había tratado de matar a Dumbledore...Los pensamientos de Harry se quedaron allí, otra vez.

Les había dado vueltas incontables, en las últimas dos semanas, sentado en la casa de los Dursley. Malfoy _trató_de matar a Dumbledore. No pudo hacerlo. Al final, dudó. Harry vio cómo bajó la varita.

Mirando sin ver, fijamente hacia la noche, otra vez, Harry dejó que su mente recorriera esos momentos cruciales. Dumbledore intentó que Malfoy cruzara de bando, le ofreció santuario para él y su familia...y Malfoy pareció tentado a aceptar.

¿Qué significó eso?

Harry no podía imaginarse a Dumbledore diciendo esas cosas para salvar su vida; y eso trajo sus pensamientos en círculo, de vuelta hacia Snape. Harry se tensó, pero no sintió que surgiera ningún enojo extremo.

Una vez lejos de Hogwarts, tuvo oportunidad de calmarse e intentó pensar racionalmente, y cuando lo hizo, reflexionó que, simplemente, Dumbledore no era el tipo de persona que suplicaría por su vida. Harry trató de ponerse en esa situación, no le resultó difícil de imaginar, recordó el cementerio y los sucesos del Ministerio, él no suplicó por su vida ninguna vez. Estuvo seguro de que moriría, especialmente en el cementerio, y se rehusó a darse por vencido.

Harry no podía comprender a un Dumbledore suplicando por su vida. No encajaba. Dumbledore era un mago fuerte y poderoso; un viejo tenaz en sus convicciones, jamás se daría por vencido. Harry había visto cómo se daba por vencido, ¿o no? Se apretó las sienes con las puntas de los dedos, tratando de calmar la presión pulsátil de su cabeza.

Dumbledore no era del tipo de personas que se dan por vencidos y admiten la derrota; a Harry le parecía deshonroso hasta pensar semejante cosa. Entonces, ¿qué significó todo eso? Harry recordaba que Dumbledore le suplicó a Snape, recordaba a Dumbledore hablando con Malfoy.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Esa pregunta continuaba girando y girando en el cerebro de Harry. Forzó a su mente a volver a pensar en Malfoy –todo ya era lo suficientemente volátil sin agregar a Snape a la mezcla-.

La última vez que vio a Malfoy, el chico huía de Hogwarts, y a juzgar por los hechos, ahora sabría si huyó voluntariamente o no. La conversación de Dumbledore con Malfoy le dejaba dudas.

Harry suspiró. Demasiadas dudas y demasiadas preguntas, y todavía ninguna respuesta. Volvió la mirada a la bebé, y allí había, simplemente, más preguntas.

Harry se instaló, sentado frente a la ventana de la sala de estar, desde donde podía ver cuando llegara Malfoy. Había algo extremadamente raro y equivocado en eso, pero de todos modos, allí estaba.

La noche y la mañana, hasta ahora, le habían parecido fuertemente irreales. Se las arregló para quedarse en su cuarto hasta que oyó que su tío se iba, no quería otro enfrentamiento si podía evitarlo. Por una vez, se alegró de la llegada del lunes.

Suponía que debería estar más enojado de lo que estaba, en cambio, se sentía mayormente embotado; y su tía tenía tanta culpa como el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy por esa sensación de falta de sentimientos.

Cuando Harry hizo su aparición en la planta baja, su tía Petunia le entregó una mantita y algunas ropitas limpias, para cambiar a la bebé. En voz baja, le informó que le traería algunas cosas más cuando regresara. Inmediatamente después, llamó a Dudley a los gritos, y se fueron.

Recién entonces, el verdadero asombro golpeó a Harry, no por su conducta –como si no fuera lo suficientemente asombrosa-, sino porque cuando fue a cambiar a la bebé, notó que la mantita tenía que haber sido suya.

Era suave, esponjosa, roja con snitches doradas. Tía Petunia no tendría una cosa así, ni siquiera sabría lo que eran las pelotitas aladas; y ciertamente, tampoco sabría que la mantita tenía los colores de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, seguro que la lavó, porque olía a recién salida de la secadora.

Harry se quedó mirándola, sin comprender, por un largo rato. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, perdido en pensamientos sobre su mamá y su papá...él fue traído a la casa de los Dursley envuelto en esa mantita. Pasó los dedos por la ropita de bebé, era un simple pijama azul –el que debía haber usado la noche en que fueron asesinados sus padres-. Miró hacia la puerta por donde se fue su tía Petunia, ella los tuvo guardados todo este tiempo; Harry no tenía idea del por qué, y le costaba creerlo, pero se lo agradecía, de todas maneras. Nunca fue amable con él, pero esto demostraba que _algo _debería sentir por él o por su hermana.

La bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo, cortándole los pensamientos.

-¿Cómo hago esto?- Murmuró, sin esperar respuesta.

Alternando gruñidos y haciendo ruidos entre dientes, se las arregló para cambiar a la bebé y vestirla con el pijama limpio. No creía que le importara si la vestía otra vez con ropa de dormir, a pesar de la hora. Era lo único que tenía.

Harry preparó el biberón y se acomodó frente a la ventana, para alimentarla y esperar a Malfoy. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera esperando _a Malfo_y. Observó a la bebé. No tenía la menor idea de donde había salido, o cuál era su nombre; sin embargo, comprendía que ella acababa de perder a su familia.

Ese hecho, hacía que le doliera el pecho, y se completaba con verla usando su pijama azul.

Observándola mientras tomaba del biberón que él sostenía, Harry decidió que era muy bonita, le ofreció una media sonrisa, contemplando el cabello negro corto que le cubría la cabecita. Se preguntó si su propio cabello habría lucido así cuando tenía la misma edad, -ella no tenía muchos meses, pero tampoco era una recién nacida-. Realmente, Harry no tenía la menor idea, con su limitadísima experiencia con bebés.

La niña le devolvía la mirada, con unos enormes ojos grises, sus rasgos eran delicados y . . . redondeados, decidió Harry. Parecía tan frágil que él no podía comprender cómo era posible que la estuviera cargando. En verdad, debería ir con alguien que supiera cuidar de ella como se debía.

Aunque, en primer lugar, aún no sabía de dónde había salido la niña. Harry suspiró, alejó el biberón cuando ella terminó, y cuidadosamente la levantó contra su hombro, para que eructara, como le enseñó su tía.

Levantó la vista a la ventana y parpadeó, sorprendido: Malfoy lo miraba fijo, desde la acera. Parpadeó, otra vez, asombrado al ver a Malfoy, vestido con pantalones grises y una camisa verde. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, hasta para vestirse como muggle, Malfoy usaba ropa con colores de Slytherin.

Además, estaba parado allí, en plena luz del día. Harry sintió que su dolor de cabeza trataba de resurgir. ¿No debería estar planeando matar a Malfoy, y no invitándolo a tomar el té?

Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar la mano temblorosa del rubio, la varita bajando, podía escuchar a Dumbledore diciéndole que lo protegería si tomaba el lado correcto.

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al Slytherin. Podría invitarlo a pasar. Frunció el ceño, asumiendo que _pudiera_hacerlo; él dijo que no podía traspasar las barreras.

De algún modo, se sentía a salvo mientras cargaba a la bebé; la sostuvo a ella con un brazo y a la varita con el otro, y salió a enfrentar a su némesis.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Malfoy, inmediatamente.

-Parece que sí-. Dijo Harry, en tono neutro; frunció el ceño al ver que Malfoy exhalaba, aliviado, antes de calzarse de nuevo la máscara helada.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar, Potter?- Se burló Malfoy.

El ceño fruncido de Harry se tornó una mueca. -¿No tienes miedo de que tenga a alguien esperándote adentro, para atraparte?- Replicó.

Malfoy lanzó una mirada cautelosa a la casa. –Podrías-. Admitió, fríamente.

Harry todavía no estaba seguro de por qué no tenía a nadie esperando para capturar a Malfoy; lo había considerado, pero decidió que no lo haría. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, al notar que Malfoy parecía reconocer que podía ser capturado en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres que te atrapen?- Preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-No-. Replicó Malfoy, inmediatamente. –Pero sí espero que tu jodida curiosidad de Gryffindor te haya hecho contener las ganas de notificar a alguien mi aparición de anoche, por lo menos todavía no.

Incómodo, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, él quería respuestas y no las tendría si lo entregaba.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, el silencio de Harry le dijo que tenía razón. –Invítame a entrar, Potter, y te explicaré.

-Será mejor que tengas algunas respuestas muy buenas, Malfoy-. Gruñó Harry.

-No voy a explicarte nada aquí afuera-. Espetó.

Harry lanzó una mirada al vecindario y sus ojos se posaron en la casa de la señora Figg. No creía que, técnicamente, hubiera alguien vigilándolo a todas horas, pero no podía garantizar lo contrario. Probablemente no era la idea más inteligente, seguir allí afuera por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Cómo hago para que atravieses las barreras?- Preguntó.

-¿No sabes nada, Potter?- Malfoy sonrió de lado.

-Nunca antes invite a un Mortífago-. Replicó Harry.

Los ojos de Malfoy se dispararon hacia su antebrazo, las mangas largas de su camisa en el clima cálido, eran un poco delatoras. Se mantuvo excepcionalmente silencioso y mucho más contenido mientras le explicaba a Harry cómo hacer para dejarlo traspasar las barreras.

Harry vaciló antes de dar el paso final. -¿Cómo sé que no vas a lastimarme o a mis parientes, tan pronto como te deje entrar?

-No lo sabes-. Dijo Malfoy, llanamente, y su mirada se desvió nuevamente hacia la bebé.

Harry frunció el ceño, y sin entender por qué, dijo las palabras finales que permitirían que Malfoy entrara a la propiedad.

Malfoy lo miró, sorprendido, y Harry notó que en realidad, Malfoy no esperaba que lo dejara entrar. El rubio recobró la compostura rápidamente. –Eres demasiado confiado, Potter-. Se burló, recorriendo el camino hacia la puerta del frente.

El entrecejo de Harry se frunció más, no confiaba en Malfoy, pero había algo más. Harry confiaba muchísimo en sus instintos, y sus instintos le decían que necesitaba escuchar lo que tuviera decir.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió a Malfoy dentro de la casa, deseando no haber cometido una gran equivocación.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dulzura Letal, 14 de septiembre de 2.012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Capítulo dos

**Secretos**

**Original de Vorabiza, traducción de Dulzura Letal**

Harry Potter y compañía son propiedad de JKRowling.

Advertencia: Slash (Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus) UA, post 'El Príncipe mestizo'

**Capítulo dos **

-Déjame cargarla-. Dijo Malfoy, inmediatamente después de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza, pero le alcanzó la pequeña. Malfoy no lucía mucho más cómodo que Harry con un bebé en los brazos. La sostenía como si fuera la cosa más preciosa y frágil del mundo, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Sus ojos recorrieron la carita, examinando cada detalle, con algo parecido al asombro.

-Malfoy, ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó Harry.

Malfoy respiró hondo, lo miró y respondió. –Mi hija-.

Las cejas de Harry subieron hasta la línea del cabello. -¿¡Tu hija?!

-Sí, mi hija-. Se burló Malfoy. -¿No escuchas bien?

Harry escuchaba bien, pero estaba quedándole muy claro que su cerebro era incapaz de funcionar correctamente.

-¿No es huérfana?- Preguntó, como tonto.

-Todavía no-. Murmuró Malfoy, dándole la espalda a Harry. Caminó por la sala de estar y, a pesar de su disgusto, se sentó en el sofá con la niñita en los brazos.

Harry lo siguió y se dejó caer en el sillón. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Malfoy exhaló pesadamente y le pasó el bebé de nuevo, con cuidado; Harry la tomó automáticamente y luego observó cómo Malfoy comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

-Te odio, Potter-. Dijo Malfoy.

-Eso, ya lo sé-. Dijo Harry, exasperado. -¿Necesitas que haga una declaración de reciprocidad? Si es así, puedo decirte, alegremente, que también te odio.

Malfoy torció una ceja, y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que le había causado gracia. –Es bueno saberlo-. Estiró las palabras.

De pronto, detuvo sus pasos y miró fijamente a Harry. -¿Por qué me dejaste entrar aquí? ¿Por qué no me atacaste anoche? ¿Por qué no tienes Aurores esperando mi regreso? O, por lo menos, ¿por qué no estás gritándome?

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el bebé que cargaba, hacia la pequeña que había creído huérfana; luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. –Porque quiero respuestas-. Replicó, con frialdad. –Porque no creo que quieras matarme, realmente-. Dijo, con una mirada cómplice. Malfoy dio un ligero respingo. Harry hizo una pausa. –Porque, de algún modo, cargar a un bebé, tiende a evitar que grite y chille.

Harry se preguntó cómo, en verdad, se estaba manteniendo bajo control. Las ganas de gritarle y maldecir a Malfoy estaban allí, pero se veían sobrepasadas por el bebé y la necesidad de respuestas. No le había mentido a Malfoy, pero debía admitir que sonaba un tanto increíble, considerando la historia que compartían y los eventos de unas pocas semanas atrás.

Malfoy era el que actuaba más extrañamente. Era bastante difícil, en realidad, reaccionar con ira cuando Malfoy no parecía ser el mismo. El rubio retomó su caminata.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu hija?- Preguntó Harry.

-No se me ocurrió otro lugar-. Murmuró Malfoy.

-Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta que la mayoría de la gente no le llevaría su hijo a su enemigo?-. Dijo Harry, lentamente.

-Ya lo sé-. Espetó Malfoy. –Pero nadie sabe nada de ella.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Nadie?

-No, no hay nadie vivo que sepa que es mi hija, excepto yo...y ahora, tú-. Replicó Malfoy, con calma.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me la trajiste a mi?- Volvió a preguntar Harry.

-¿Y a quién iba a llevársela?- Exclamó Malfoy. Sus cambios de humor iban a volver loco a Harry. –Podría habérsela llevado a mi madre. Mamá estaría encantada con un bebé- no estoy seguro si encantada de ser abuela-. Agregó, pensativo. –Pero, tampoco importaría demasiado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry, pero Malfoy lo ignoró.

-Siempre me queda llevársela a mi querida tía Bella- Hizo una mueca burlona.

-No-. Gruñó Harry, apretando aún más a la beba.

Malfoy hizo una pausa, lo miró, pero no comentó nada, y retomó sus idas y vueltas.

-Veamos-. Rumió. –Mi padre está en Azkaban, no creo que ese sea un buen lugar para un bebé. Supongo que Wormtail acabaría lastimándola a ella y a sí mismo si tratara de cuidarla.

-¿Sabes dónde está Wormtail?- Exclamó Harry, en voz alta, sobresaltando a la beba, que comenzó a llorar. -¡Mierda!

-¡Potter! ¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó Malfoy. -¡No la lastimes!

-¡No la lastimé!- Escupió Harry. –Creo que sólo la asusté.

-Bueno, ¡haz algo!- Dijo Malfoy, preocupado. -¡Arréglalo!

Harry interrumpió el movimiento con la beba para mirarlo con enojo. –No se puede _arreglar_a un bebé, Malfoy. Hasta yo lo sé...y ella no es una cosa-. Agregó. Se puso de pie y empezó a mover y a mecer a la beba, esperando poder calmarla, mientras Malfoy los observaba, preocupado. -¿Sabes dónde está Wormtail?- Preguntó Harry, otra vez, en voz baja, pero con tono urgente.

Malfoy pasó su mirada, de la beba a Harry. –Sí, sé donde está. O sabía...- Se corrigió.

-¿No sabes dónde está ahora?- Preguntó Harry, con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero lo examinó con agudeza. -¿Por qué es tan importante Wormtail, para ti?

-Es un malvado y un bastardo traidor-. Escupió Harry, enojado.

Malfoy lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿No piensas demasiado bien de los que ves como traidores, no? Parece que los consideras del mismo modo que lo hace el Señor Tenebroso.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó helado, pero luego retomó el movimiento. –No sería la primera cosa que tenemos en común-. Murmuró.

Los ojos de Malfoy se agrandaron, incrédulos. -¿Crees que tienes más cosas en común con el Señor Oscuro?

- _Sé_ que tenemos mucho en común. Él mismo me lo dijo-. Respondió Harry.

-¿Se sentaron y tuvieron una charla amigable?- Dijo Malfoy, sarcásticamente.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. -No, creo que estábamos parados en ese momento, pero al principio sí creí que estaba siendo amigable.

Rió misteriosamente, ante la mirada de asombro que cruzó los rasgos de Malfoy, seguida y reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en él como amigable? Es muchas cosas, pero no creo que amigable esté en la lista-. Dijo Malfoy, y su voz reflejó el disgusto de su rostro.

-Digamos que no era exactamente el mismo en ese momento-. Dijo Harry. –Además, eso fue hace varios años-. Agregó, restándole importancia.

-¿Hace varios años?- Dijo Malfoy, confundido.

-Mira, Malfoy,- Dijo Harry, impacientándose con su propia provocación. –Obviamente, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Estamos acá para hablar sobre lo que sea que estés planeando.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada enojada. –No tengo nada que decirte, Potter.

-¿Por qué no me dices, por lo menos, el nombre de esta pobre pequeñita?- Dijo Harry, malhumorado. -¡No sé ni cómo llamarla!

-Victoria Analissa Malfoy-. Respondió, tenso. –Tiene nueve meses y medio y su cumpleaños es el primer día de septiembre.

-¿De verdad es una Malfoy? ¿Es tu hija?- Preguntó Harry, acunando a la beba, para poder mirarla.

-Sí, aunque nadie lo sepa. ¿No me crees?- Dijo Malfoy, a la defensiva.

-_Todavía _no sé qué creer-. Murmuró Harry, mirándola fijamente y tratando de ver los rasgos de Malfoy en ella. –Aunque, reconozco que tiene tus ojos.

-Los ojos grises vienen de ambos lados de mi familia-. Dijo Malfoy, volviendo a sonar tenso.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Malfoy, rápidamente, luego su mirada se desenfocó y se quedó viendo algo que sólo él podía ver. De pronto, se le presentaron los ojos grises de Sirius, riendo y brillando divertidos, o cuando tomaban esa apariencia perturbada.

-¿Potter?

Esta bebé, Victoria, era parte de la familia de Sirius. Recordó que Narcissa era su prima. No sabía qué eran Malfoy y Victoria, pero eran parientes.

Familia.

Harry recordó las palabras de Malfoy:

_"¡Yo no tengo opciones!, había dicho Malfoy, de repente tan pálido como Dumbledore. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Él va a matarme, va a matar a toda mi familia!"_

Malfoy trató de protegerse a sí mismo y a su familia, pero nadie supo nunca de este miembro pequeñito. Ella sería a quien Malfoy podría proteger más fácilmente, y mantener con vida; Voldemort no podría matarla si no supiera, si nadie supiera su identidad**.**

-¡Potter!

Harry parpadeó, centrándose brevemente en Malfoy, y volviendo a contemplar a la beba. -¿Por qué me la trajiste?- Preguntó Harry, otra vez.

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo, con una expresión de exasperada incredulidad, y con un toque de irritación y enojo. –Ya te respondí. ¿Y a quién otro supones que debería llevársela? No iba a llevársela a Snape.

Harry levantó la vista con rapidez. -¿Por qué no la llevarías con Snape?- Preguntó, ásperamente. No significaba que quisiera que la pequeñita estuviera en manos de Snape, pero sí quería saber por qué, repentínamente, Malfoy no confiaba en el hombre.

-Potter, ¿te volviste jodidamente loco? ¡Snape es un Mortífago!- Gritó Malfoy.

-¡Tú también lo eres!- Disparó Harry.

-¡Eso es diferente!- Gritó Malfoy.

Sus gritos hicieron que la beba comenzara a llorar otra vez y Harry gruñó, frustrado, mientras Malfoy la miraba, preocupado.

-¿Por qué no la tomas?- Sugirió Harry, tratando de entregarle la beba –que lloraba-.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, vehementemente. –No sé cómo hacer que se calle.

-Eres un inútil, ¿sabes?- Espetó Harry.

Malfoy se removió, pero Harry dio la vuelta y marchó con la beba, escaleras arriba, dejando a Malfoy detrás.

-¡Potter! ¿A dónde vas?- Demandó, Malfoy.

Harry no se molestó en responder, llevó a la beba a su cuarto, donde tenía las pocas cosas de bebé que pudo juntar. Ignoró a Malfoy, que se quedó parado en el dintel de la puerta, observando cómo acostaba a Victoria sobre la cama y le cambiaba el pañal. Al parecer, por el momento, eso la puso contenta, y Harry se sentó en la cama, con ella.

Con cuidado, Malfoy entró y se sentó en la silla, junto al escritorio. -¿Esta es tu habitación?- Preguntó.

A Harry le sorprendió no oír un tono despreciativo. –Sí ó, simplemente, y él también miró alrededor: el cuarto era pequeño y había muy poco que dijera que le pertenecía, las únicas cosas obvias eran su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

-¿Realmente vives así?- Preguntó Malfoy, desconcertado.

Harry bufó. -¿Qué? ¿Manda a la mierda tu idea de que vivo como la realeza?

Malfoy levantó la vista bruscamente. –Esto no es lo que esperaba-. Admitió, despacio.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Como sea, no importa, casi estoy fuera de aquí, y cuando lo haga, no volveré jamás.

-¿A dónde irás?- Preguntó Malfoy.

Harry lo miró fijo, con expresión incrédula. -¿En verdad, piensas que voy a decírtelo?

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, con ira. –Si tienes a mi hija, quiero saber dónde estás.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Te volviste jodidamente loco?- Harry repitió las palabras de Malfoy. -¡_Tú_ eres un Mortífago!

La mirada de Malfoy cayó sobre su antebrazo y luego al piso.

Por unos largos minutos, permanecieron en silencio, y eventualmente, Harry se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Victoria se había dormido.

-Se durmió-. Susurró, luego se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta su lugar favorito, junto a la ventana. Observó, con cautela, cómo Malfoy sacaba su varita y colocaba un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de la cama, para que ella no los oyera. Guardó la varita y Harry supuso que ahora podrían gritarse uno al otro.

-¿De dónde sacaste la sabanita y la ropa de bebé?- Preguntó Malfoy.

Definitivamente, esa no era la dirección que Harry quería para la conversación. –Eran míos-. Dijo, cortante. –Es todo lo que tenía para ella.

La mirada de Malfoy pasó de Harry a Victoria, que dormía sobre la sabanita con figuras de quidditch, en la cama de Harry. –Trataré de traerle algunas cosas más-. Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Me dijiste por qué no se la llevaste a otras personas, pero realmente, todavía no me explicaste por qué me la trajiste a mí-. Dijo Harry, cambiando el tema, orgulloso de su tono de voz calmo.

Malfoy volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo. –Porque tu lado no la asesinaría-. Dijo, llanamente.

-Es cierto-. Dijo, Harry, despacio. -¿Pero no estaría mejor con otra persona? ¿Con alguien que, de verdad, tenga alguna idea sobre bebés, por ejemplo?- Preguntó, compungido.

-Tú estuviste allí, esa noche-. Dijo Malfoy, apenas en un susurro. –Tú eres el único al que tengo la mínima oportunidad de convencer de que no quise hacerlo. Yo sólo quise proteger a mi familia, y eso fue antes de saber que tenía una hija.

Ante esos detalles de información, Harry se detuvo a pensar. Victoria tenía más de nueve meses, ¿y Malfoy no sabía que existía? No le sorprendía el resto de la información que le revelaba Malfoy, sino el hecho de que la estuviera admitiendo.

-Sé que la familia es importante para ti-. Continuó Malfoy, en el mismo tono. –Así es cómo siempre estuve seguro de que mis provocaciones te llegaban. Esa era mi esperanza, que al menos me ayudaras a proteger a un bebé.

-Dumbledore te ofreció protección-. Dijo Harry, con lentitud.

Malfoy levantó la vista. –Está muerto-. Respondió, directamente.

Harry cerró los ojos, por un segundo. –Sí, pero él te ofreció protección. ¿Querrías esa protección?- Preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

Malfoy lo miró fijo. -¿_Tú_ me estás ofreciendo protección?

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo. No tenía idea de, hacia dónde iba con esto, exactamente. Simplemente, le estaba haciendo caso a sus instintos. Tal vez no era el mejor método, debía admitirlo, pero al parecer le servía bastante. –Tal vez-. Respondió, al fin.

Malfoy resopló, disgustado. –Eres un idiota, Potter. No tengo elección. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Soy un Mortífago de mierda. Mis compañeros- escupió, venenosamente, -asesinaron a la madre de mi hija y al resto de su familia, anoche. Fue sólo cuestión de suerte que ella pudo hacerme saber que teníamos una hija, días atrás; fue sólo cuestión de suerte que supe que habría un ataque en su vecindario. Fue suerte que pude escaparme con mi hija viva. ¡No pude salvar a su madre! ¡Cuando regresé, estaban tan ocupados torturándola que ni habían notado mi ausencia! ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Si hubiese tratado de hacer algo, estaría muerto, también yo!

Harry lo contempló en un silencio horrorizado. Malfoy respiraba con dificultad, estaba agitado, como si hubiese corrido una hora, en vez de, solamente haberle gritado. El rubio dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. –No pude ayudarla-. Murmuró. –Lo único que hice fue pararme ahí, y fingir que nada de lo que pasaba me importaba…

-Salvaste a Victoria-. Dijo Harry, en voz baja. –Hiciste algo, y me parece que corriste un gran riesgo al hacerlo-. Admitió.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para mirar a la pequeña que dormía en la cama de Harry. –Quiero salirme, Potter- Susurró. –No puedo ser parte de eso, nunca quise ser parte de algo así. No se suponía que fuera _así_…

Harry pensó en hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero la expresión atormentada de Malfoy lo llamó a silencio.

-Sabes que todavía no puedo confiar en ti-. Dijo Harry, finalmente.

Malfoy se volvió, con una mirada sombría, pero firme. –Tú eres el _único _en quien yo puedo confiar, Potter.

Malfoy desapareció enseguida, después de eso, diciendo que regresaría al día siguiente, pues si no lo veían pronto, se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

Y Harry se quedó solo, ponderando los extraños eventos. No entendía a Malfoy, no entendió qué quiso decir cuando dijo que él era el único en quien podía confiar. Era difícil no creerle, cuando tenía una prueba viviente.

Unas pocas horas después, sintió que la realidad tomó otro descenso en picada, cuando su tía volvió a casa sola –después de dejar a Dudley con sus amigos-, y le trajo una variedad de elementos para bebé.

Harry no podía determinar por qué Victoria estaba con él, no podía entender por qué, de pronto, su tía lo ayudaba; y cuando Petunia le dijo ella cuidaría de Victoria mientras él dormía una siesta, dócilmente, fue.

Le pareció que su cerebro se había apagado la noche anterior, cuando vio a Malfoy; se acostó y se durmió, casi instantáneamente.

Harry se alegró por haber podido dormir algo antes, porque se pasó casi toda la noche paseando a una beba muy alterada. En verdad, no podía culparla, seguramente extrañaba a su mamá. En las primeras horas de la madrugada, ambos se durmieron, exhaustos. Despertó a causa de unas voces, pero le tomó varios intentos, reconocer de quiénes eran.

-No puede entrar y salir de mi casa como le parezca-. Dijo Petunia, cortante.

-Puedo andar por donde se me antoje-. Dijo Malfoy, con desprecio.

-¡No voy a dejar que los lastime!-. Exclamó Petunia.

Harry giró y parpadeó, como una lechuza, a los dos que invadieron su cuarto. -¿Tía Petunia, tratabas de protegerme?- Preguntó, antes de pensar en lo que decía.

Manoteó, en busca de sus lentes y se los puso, a tiempo de verla apretando los labios en su dirección. -¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó, en lugar de responder la pregunta.

Harry miró a Malfoy, quién fruncía el ceño. –Sí, puedes decir que sí. Él fue quien estuvo aquí ayer.

Petunia observó con cautela a Malfoy, pero dirigió su pregunta a Harry. -¿Quieres que lleve a Victoria abajo, mientras hablas con tu…visita?

En serio, Harry quería saber quién tomó posesión de su tía, pero no tuvo tiempo de contemplar la situación, porque Malfoy lo interrumpió.

-No vas a dejarla al cuidado de una muggle-. Afirmó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco; por lo menos, Malfoy no parecía estar poseído por algún ser extraño, el día de hoy. –Bueno, si quieres cambiar el pañal de Victoria, adelante.

Los ojos de Malfoy se agrandaron y olió, disgustado. -¡No!

-Bien, entonces tía Petunia la llevará abajo, por un rato-. Dijo Harry, con calma.

Malfoy no pareció contento, pero no protestó más, y Harry le alcanzó a Victoria a su nerviosa tía. Ella dejó la habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama y gruñó. -¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano, Malfoy?

-Son casi las diez-. Bufó Malfoy, irritado. -¿Por qué tu culo holgazán no está fuera de la cama, todavía?

-Porque mi culo holgazán se fue a la cama hace unas pocas horas-. Replicó Harry. –Me pasé casi toda la noche tratando de consolar a _tu_ pobre hija alterada.

La actitud de Malfoy cambió de inmediato. -¿Está bien?

Harry suspiró con fuerza. –Supongo que extraña a su mamá -. Dijo, suavemente. Observó cómo Malfoy se sentaba, pesadamente, en la silla frente al escritorio, con una expresión atribulada. De hecho, Harry se dio cuenta de que lucía enfermo, aún peor que en Hogwarts, y hasta podía asegurar que lucía peor que el día anterior.

Harry casi podía comprender por qué Malfoy no peleaba mucho con él, al parecer no tenía energía para pelear –en especial, si tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener las apariencias en otro lado-. Pero, Harry temía mirar en demasiada profundidad, la razón por la que él no peleaba demasiado. Hermione y Ron se volverían locos si supieran lo que pasaba. Aunque Harry, en realidad no sabía lo que pasaba; sólo que su interacción con el Slytherin era mucho más pacífica de lo que debería ser.

-Necesito respuestas, Malfoy-. Demandó Harry, de pronto.

Malfoy dio un ligero respingo. -¿Sobre qué, Potter?- Preguntó, fatigado.

-Tu hija, tus lealtades, Snape-. Espetó Harry. –Esas serían algunas cosas para empezar.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, Malfoy pareció esperar las preguntas esta vez, y vino preparado para dar respuestas.

-Hace un año y medio, para Navidad, mi padre me dio una chica-. Comenzó, en un tono inexpresivo.

-¿¡Te dio una _chica_?!- Exclamó Harry, con incredulidad.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada iracunda. -¿¡Quieres escuchar la historia o no!? Si quieres, entonces te sugiero que no me interrumpas.

Harry lo miró fijamente, pero le hizo señas para que continuara. Malfoy bajó la vista al piso.

-Tenía quince años y como todo un Malfoy, mi padre creyó que ya era tiempo de que me convirtiera en hombre-. Dijo, haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto, luego siguió con el mismo tono. –Una familia fue invitada a la Mansión para la cena de Navidad, eran sangre pura, pero no conocidos. Ella iba al colegio en Beauxbatons.

Respiró hondo, pareció necesitar fortaleza para lo que quería decir. –Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, igual que yo. Por lo menos, creí que sabía. Un Malfoy debería ser sofisticado y tener experiencia, hasta en la cama, y yo iba a ganar experiencia con ella...supongo que la tuve-. Dijo, amargamente.

-No pareces demasiado feliz por eso-. Se arriesgó a intervenir Harry , suavemente.

-¡A mí no me gustan las chicas!- Gritó Malfoy, antes de respirar bien hondo, para calmarse.

Harry abrió más los ojos. -¿Eres un marica?

-No es asunto tuyo, pero sí-. Espetó Malfoy, maliciosamente. –Lo que hace más increíble que yo tenga un bebé.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de burla. –Quedó embarazada, Potter. Hasta tú podrías darte cuenta.

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon. –Entiendo esa parte-. Replicó, enojado. –Pero, ¿por qué no tomaste precauciones y por qué no lo supiste antes, y por qué nadie más lo sabe?

-Quedó embarazada porque no sabíamos qué mierda estábamos haciendo. No lo supe porque ella nunca se molestó en decírmelo; la beba nació un par de semanas antes y ella le mintió a sus padres, les dijo que estuvo con otro chico y ellos le creyeron. ¿Por qué? No tengo la más puta idea-. Escupió Malfoy. –Tal vez sus padres simplemente se avergonzaron de que tuviera un bebé tan joven y sin casarse, y no indagaron mucho, sólo lo mantuvieron tan oculto como pudieron-. Iba de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto, y se agitaba cada vez más. –Ella sabía que yo no quería tener nada que ver con ella, por eso no me lo dijo. Me gustaría decir que fue una puta desgraciada, pero creo que ella pensaba que respetaba mis deseos. Unos días atrás, me mandó una lechuza, diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Yo no sabía para qué, pero no lo comenté con nadie y me encontré con ella, en privado.

Hizo una pausa y una mueca de disgusto (pero a Harry no se le ocurría con quién o con qué, estaba disgustado). –Me contó toda la jodida historia. Me contactó porque tenía miedo-. Continuó Malfoy. –Se lo veía venir; ella sabía que yo estaba relacionado con los Mortífagos, y esperaba que, sabiendo la verdad, pudiera protegerla. Después de todo, su hija era una Malfoy.

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado. –Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para decidir qué hacer; ella tenía razón en temer. El Señor Oscuro escogió el área para otro ataque, yo lo supe demasiado tarde. Normalmente, no voy a las redadas; el año pasado estuve la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts y pude evitarlas. Ellos se mostraron complacidos cuando me ofrecí para ir; lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlos y esperar… a ver si tenía alguna oportunidad de hacer algo...

-Hiciste algo-. Agregó Harry, en voz baja.

-¡La vi morir, Potter!- Gritó Malfoy. –No pude hacer una mierda para salvarla.

-Salvaste a Victoria-. Dijo Harry.

-¡Pero no pude salvar a su madre! ¡No pude salvar a sus abuelos!- Gritó Malfoy, derrotado. -¡Lo único que hice fue quedarme parado allí!

-Sé cómo se siente-. Dijo Harry, con voz suave. Pero, el tono dolorido, efectivamente, captó la atención del rubio.

Malfoy se quedó helado, mirando a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

-He visto morir personas, y duele cuando no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer-. Dijo Harry, con la voz estrangulada.

Malfoy se dejó caer en la silla, otra vez, con la cabeza entre las manos. –En verdad, no quise matarlo. Tampoco quise lastimar a nadie-. Murmuró.

Harry contempló cómo Malfoy parecía torturarse a sí mismo con sus pensamientos, y se preguntó si así sería como se veía él, cuando se culpaba por las muertes que no pudo evitar. Comenzaba a sentir cierta desconexión, y empezaba a aprender que era la única manera de poder lidiar con las cosas.

-Creo que estás del lado equivocado, Malfoy-. Dijo, despacio, después de varios minutos.

Lentamente, Malfoy lo miró, con los ojos enrojecidos. –Ya lo sé-. Aceptó, simplemente. –Pero no puedo salirme, no con vida.

-Si podemos sacar a tu madre, ¿dejarías a los Mortífagos?- Preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé-. Murmuró Malfoy. –También está mi padre.

Desesperadamente, Harry quiso escupir algún insulto contra Lucius Malfoy, pero se las arregló para contenerse. No sabía por qué sentía que era tan importante convencer a Malfoy, pero no quería arruinarlo, ahora que parecía que estaba haciendo progresos.

En realidad, conocía una de las mayores razones: fue una de las últimas cosas que Dumbledore trató de hacer, antes de morir. A su manera, Harry intentaba seguir los deseos del viejo.

Además, estaba Victoria. Harry pasó casi toda su vida sin sus padres, y no quería que eso le sucediera a la pequeña, si él podía evitarlo.

Podía ser que Malfoy quisiera engañarlo, pero Harry no lo creía. Había estado observándolo por demasiado tiempo el año pasado y supo cuándo planeaba algo. No percibía lo mismo ahora.

Además, tenía algo más para considerar: la apariencia de Malfoy. El chico lucía tan enfermo que no creía que fuera capaz de trucos, ni siquiera estaba en forma para discutir; las únicas veces que sacó la varita, fue a causa de Victoria. Ciertamente, no trató de atacarlo de ninguna manera...Podría estar tratando de emboscarlo con alguna mentira elaborada, pero Harry no lo sentía así.

No confiaba en Malfoy; la cuestión real, era si podía o no confiar en sus propios instintos.

-¿Potter?

Harry se concentró y se volvió hacia Malfoy. -¿Qué?

Malfoy frunció el ceño. -¿Realmente crees que puedes proveernos de algún lugar seguro para mí y mi familia?

-No lo sé-. Admitió Harry. –Dumbledore hubiese logrado que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con sus deseos. No sé si alguien creería en algo que yo dijera...

Los hombros de Malfoy cayeron, derrotados, pero examinó a Harry con curiosidad. -¿Sabes que eres el líder de los buenos, no?

Harry lo miró, sorprendido. –Yo no soy líder de nadie.

-Me temo que eso es extremadamente triste, pero cierto-. Se burló Malfoy.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- Harry frunció el ceño. –Todavía ni tengo diecisiete, ¿cómo voy a hacer que alguien me escuche?-. Lo que era verdad. La mitad de las veces, ni siquiera podía lograr que Ron y Hermione creyeran lo que les decía; pensó, recordando el año anterior cuando trató de convencerlos de que Malfoy planeaba algo. No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían si se enteraran de esto.

-Todavía no puedes usar magia, legalmente-. Dijo Malfoy, dándose cuenta.

-Puedo defenderme solo, si fuera necesario-. Le advirtió.

Malfoy levantó las manos. –Ya lo sé-. Replicó. –Lo que digo es que no puedes hacer mucho más.

Harry hizo una mueca, pensando…Probablemente, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora que tenía permiso para hacer magia. En principio, había decidido quedarse con los Dursley hasta su cumpleaños, y una vez que pudiera usar magia libremente, tenía planeado irse. Además, pensaba ir primero al Valle de Godric...pero, después, decidió detenerse en Grimmauld Place.

De repente, se enderezó. –Puede que tenga un lugar para ti-. Susurró.

Malfoy lo miró con cautelosa esperanza. -¿Estás seguro?

-No, en este momento, no estoy seguro de nada-. Exclamó Harry. –Pero hay una posibilidad.

-Pero, no puedes comprobarla todavía-. Dijo Malfoy, resignado.

Harry se ablandó, a pesar de sí mismo. –Podré verlo pronto, sólo que no sé quién más tiene acceso al lugar.

-No esperaba que pudieras hacer nada-. Suspiró Malfoy.

-Malfoy, en verdad, ni puedo hacerme cargo de Victoria- Apuntó Harry.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!- Exclamó Malfoy, reaccionando con vehemencia.

-¡Tengo que pelear una guerra, Malfoy! ¿Cómo esperas que pueda hacer eso, si estoy cuidando a un bebé?- Preguntó.

-¡No hay nadie más!- Gritó Malfoy.

-Podría llevarla con los Weasley o algo así- Sugirió Harry. –Seguro que podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera cuidarla mejor que yo.

-¡No!- Dijo Malfoy, con fuerza. –Ella no irá con las Comadrejas, ni con ningún sangre sucia; y tampoco con ningún jodido hombre lobo-. Agregó.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó Harry.

-¡No quiero que ellos cuiden a mi hija!- Gritó Malfoy, furioso. -¡No me agradan!

-¡Yo tampoco te agrado!-. Escupió Harry.

-¡No, no me agradas, pero al menos confío en ti!- Exclamó Malfoy.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Cuestionó Harry, con ira frustrada, pasándose las manos por el cabello –para no golpear al pendejo jodido-.

-¡Porque tú no querrías que mi hija acabara siendo una huérfana, como tú!

Eso sí que iba derecho al corazón de la cuestión, pensó Harry. Esta nueva...tregua, estaba fundada en una pequeña beba.

Pensándolo bien, sí, verdaderamente dudaba que los otros tuvieran la misma motivación que él, para asegurarle el bienestar a Malfoy. No comprendían cómo era crecer sin padres. Si Malfoy desapareciera de la vida de la pequeñita, lo considerarían una buena cosa; pero Harry no pensaba que fuera tan simple. Malfoy el padre, les gustara o no.

-Tú confías en la gente, Potter-, dijo Malfoy, en voz baja; –más que nadie que yo conozca-. Vaciló, antes de agregar. –Confías en la gente, casi como Dumbledore.

Harry sintió un ramalazo de dolor en el pecho y cerró los ojos, para protegerse. Siguió escuchando las palabras de Malfoy.

-Te odio y me odias… pero aún así, tú eres el único que me daría una oportunidad-. Susurró.

-No quiero darte una oportunidad-. Dijo Harry, petulante.

Malfoy pareció reconocer que Harry no lo dijo en serio, porque sonrió de lado. -No, seguro que no, pero igualmente, lo harás.

-No sé si tú _mereces _una chance-. Dijo Harry. –Hace unas pocas semanas, yo hubiese hecho algo para herirte, y con alegría. Casi mataste a Katie y a Ron; y eso sin contar a Dumbledore.

Malfoy pareció dolido. –Tienes razón. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de merecer otra oportunidad, pero la quiero-. Murmuró.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, ambos captados por sus propias penas y arrepentimientos.

-¿Ey, Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

-¿Acabas de decir que tengo razón?- Preguntó Harry.

-No te acostumbres, Potter-. Dijo Malfoy, con sorna.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, de pronto. –No lo esperaría de ti-. Admitió.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 26 de enero de 2013 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Una nota de traducción:_**

**_Opté por usar la palabra 'beba', y no el masculino bebé, para referirme a Victoria. Así la usamos en mi país, como dice la RAE:_**

**bebe, ba.**

**1.** m. y f._ Arg._,_ Hond._,_ Perú_ y_ Ur._ Niño de pecho


	3. Capítulo tres

**Secretos**

**Original de Vorabiza, traducción de Dulzura Letal**

Harry Potter y compañía son propiedad de J.

Advertencia: Slash (Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus) UA, post 'El Príncipe mestizo'

**Capítulo Tres**

-¿Por qué no recurriste a Snape?- Preguntó Harry, con cautela. No habían tocado el tema el día anterior, porque Draco tuvo que irse.

-¡Es un jodido Mortífago, Potter!- Exclamó Draco. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Pero, ¿no estuvo ayudándote todo el año pasado?- Cuestionó Harry.

Draco resopló. -No. Lo tuve encima, todo el año pasado. Supongo que trataba de que hiciera bien mi trabajo-. Dijo, amargamente. –Tenía la orden estricta de hacerlo yo...no se desobedecen las órdenes a menos que quieras que te maten.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa, ante lo que –sin intención, Draco acababa de revelarle-, y bajó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, esperanzado. Tal vez, sus sospechas eran correctas.

-El tipo asesinó a Dumbledore por ti, y te salvó el culo-. Harry se obligó a escupirle; sintiendo náusea por el recuerdo, pero rehusándose a seguir dándole vueltas. Necesitaba juntar esta información.

Draco exhaló con fuerza. –Sé que me salvó el culo-. Dijo, cansado. -¿Honestamente? Fue un gran apoyo, pero por desgracia, apoyando al lado oscuro.

Su mirada se volvió distante, y continuó. –Lo forzaron a tomar un Juramento Inquebrantable, el último verano. Mi madre le suplicó que me ayudara. Tía Bella nunca confió plenamente en él, y lo obligó a hacer el juramento para ayudarme. No lo supe hasta después...de que pasó. Mi madre me lo contó cuando pude volver a casa...

Harry lo escuchaba atentamente, y se tensó ante la mención de Bellatrix. Su mente era un torbellino, tratando de descifrar qué significaba todo eso respecto a las lealtades de Snape. Draco parecía creer firmemente que Snape era leal a Voldemort, sin embargo, Bellatrix dudaba.

A medida que Harry escuchaba cómo Draco describía los términos del Juramento Inquebrantable, se fue dando cuenta de que Snape se vio obligado por la magia, a matar a Dumbledore, bajo esas circunstancias. ¿Dumbledore sabría lo del juramento?

Dumbledore dijo que sabía sobre los intentos de asesinato de Draco. El anciano supo que Voldemort le había dado esa tarea a Draco. ¿De qué otro modo se hubiese enterado, a no ser porque Snape se lo dijo? Siempre parecía que Dumbledore sabía todo. Bueno, no todo, no supo lo de los armarios evanescentes.

-¿Snape sabía lo que hacías con los armarios evanescentes?- Preguntó, de pronto.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido por el arrebato de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza. –Me rehusé a contarle lo que hacía, tenía que probarle al Señor Oscuro que era valioso.

-Para que no te matara-. Dijo Harry, ausentemente.

-Sí-. Admitió Draco, pero frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Harry. -¿Y a ti qué te agarró?

Harry lo miró, dándose cuenta de que Draco comenzaba a sospechar. –Estoy tratando de entender todo lo que me cuentas.

Los rasgos de Draco se relajaron y Harry respiró, interiormente aliviado. No creía que fuera inteligente alentar las sospechas de Draco, porque empezaba a creer que, en verdad, Snape estaba del lado de la luz, a pesar de las apariencias.

Harry era el único que sabía lo que pasó esa noche con Dumbledore; sabía –lo admitiera o no-, que Dumbledore agonizaba. Por mucho que le doliera, tenía la certeza de que el viejo hubiese muerto, de todas maneras. Se veía obligado a preguntarse si esa fue la razón por la que Dumbledore dijo que Snape era el único que podía ayudarlo, a esas alturas de las cosas.

-Sé que no te agrada Snape, y con razón-. Dijo Draco, suavemente. –Pero, él tiene un lado bueno. Puede estar del bando equivocado, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por cuidarme.

-Y eso significa mucho para ti.- Dijo Harry, pero sonó como una pregunta.

-Sí-. Admitió Draco. –Especialmente después de que mi padre fue encerrado en Azkaban. Mi madre me ayudó en lo que pudo. También Snape.

Harry dio un respingo, esperando que Draco lo culpara por el encarcelamiento de su padre. Había evitado ese tema, hasta ahora.

La cara de Draco se torció en una mueca. –Sigue sin gustarme, pero sé que se lo merecía-. Admitió.

Harry lo miró, asombradísimo.

Draco no pareció contento con la reacción de Harry y desvió la mirada. –Amo a mi padre, pero...ya no estoy tan ciego-. Dijo, en voz baja.

Harry sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle, así que le mostró su respeto, guardando silencio. Él mismo se había sentido mal cuando le demostraron que su padre fue un patán, pero eso no hizo que dejara de amar al hombre que ni siquiera recordaba. No podía ni imaginar lo que sentía Draco, conociendo y amando a su padre, y descubriendo que había hecho cosas peores que maltratar a compañeros de colegio.

Estuvieron callados por varios minutos, hasta que Harry habló, vacilante. -¿Me culpas por todo eso?

-¿Por todo qué?- Preguntó Draco, con cautela.

Harry cerró los ojos. –Por mandar a tu padre a Azkaban, porque su encarcelamiento causó que Voldemort se fijara en ti.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. –Te culpé-. Admitió. –Hasta que empecé a ver cómo era realmente el Señor Oscuro, y empecé a ver el tipo de cosas que sus seguidores le hacían a las personas. Me dí cuenta, de a poco, que no tenía que ver contigo, en verdad. La culpa fue suya, por llevarte allí.

-Trataba de proteger a la única familia que tenía-. Dijo Harry.

-Igual que yo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer-. Respondió Draco, con suavidad.

-Sí-. Concordó Harry. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que, tal vez, él y Draco no eran tan diferentes, después de todo. Los dos crecieron con una parva de expectativas sobre los hombros, y ambos sólo querían vivir en paz con sus familias.

Harry suspiró, notando que él ya no tenía una familia; pero, tal vez, podría ayudar a Draco a mantener intacta la suya.

*** * * * ***

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba sentado frente a la ventana, de nuevo, mirando cómo Draco interactuaba con su hija. Parecía que no sabía bien qué hacer con ella, pero sí disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Harry no tenía dudas de que amaba a la pequeña. Se sobresaltó cuando, de pronto, Hedwig pasó volando por la ventana abierta.

-Hola, chica-. Dijo, en voz baja, tomando la carta que cargaba. Le dio algo de golosina para lechuzas y volvió a sentarse a leer la carta –ignorando la mirada curiosa y cautelosa de Draco.

_Harry,_

Ya hace unos cuantos días que no sabemos nada de ti, y nos preocupas. Escríbenos, para que sepamos que estás a salvo. 

_Espero que no hayas intentado fugarte._

_Tú sabes que puedes venir a la Madriguera cuando quieras, no creo que tengas que permanecer allí hasta tu cumpleaños; ya sé que dijiste que querías un tiempo para estar solo, pero no me parece que sea muy sano para ti._

La boda sigue planeada para el tres de agosto. Vendrás el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Supongo que tendremos que llevarte de compras ese día. No podemos dejarte ir a la boda con tus acostumbradas ropas gastadas.

Me temo que todavía no he podido conseguir más información. Esperaba poder entrar a la casa de Snuffles y buscar en su biblioteca, pero descubrimos que nadie puede entrar. Ya sé lo que te dijeron, pero parece que los otros la han tomado, después de todo. Sé que no quieres oírlo, y siento tener que contarte esas novedades en una carta, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas. No quiero que te arriesgues, tratando de entrar.

Seguiré buscando información; nada útil aparece, hasta ahora. No pierdas las esperanzas, Harry. Pronto hallaremos algo que nos ayude.

Todos piensan en ti y preguntan por ti. Ron está preocupado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Ginny también lo está, pero insiste con que tú estarás bien. Hoy vino Remus, y también se preocupa porque estés allí, solo. 

_Espero que lo reconsideres._

_Escribe pronto,_

___Hermione_

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. La mayor parte de la carta, en verdad, no era novedad para él; pero lo de Grimmauld Place, sí lo era, definitivamente. Sin embargo, le molestaba por más razones de las que Hermione esperaba. Contaba con la vieja casa, como un lugar seguro para llevar a Victoria y a Draco.

Frunció el ceño, intentado recordar lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, un par de meses atrás. Algo así como que Grimmauld Place sólo iba a ser accesible para quienes más lo necesitaran. En ese momento, creyó que serían Ron, Hermione y él; pero, si ellos no pudieron entrar...y nadie más pudo hacerlo...

-¡Malfoy!

Draco se sobresaltó. Había estado observando con cuidado a Harry, pero no esperaba la exclamación súbita. -¿Qué?

-¿Hubo alguna mención, de Voldemort o sus seguidores, de que hayan tomado alguna propiedad de nuestro lado?- Preguntó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño. -Potter, el Seños de las Tinieblas está tomando propiedades a diestra y siniestra.

-Ya lo sé-. Dijo Harry, con impaciencia. –Quiero decir, alguna propiedad importante; significativa para los esfuerzos de la guerra.

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza. –No lo creo.

-¿Puedo aparecerme sin que el Ministerio me venga a buscar, cierto?- Preguntó Harry, rápidamente.

Le había mostrado el mensaje del Ministerio, y Draco se molestó por haberlo ayudado sin querer, otra vez. Pasaron algún momento tenso, recordando el incidente de la recordadora, en primer año. Ahora, Draco sabía que Harry tenía permiso para hacer magia.

Pero, Harry no estaba completamente seguro si ese permiso se aplicaba a la aparición, porque se necesitaba una licencia especial para hacerlo; de seguro, Draco recordaba y comprendía mejor la fórmula oficial.

-Sí-. Respondió Draco. -¿Estás planeando ir a alguna parte?

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento. Hermione acababa de advertirle que _no_ fuera solo a Grimmauld Place. En realidad, no creía que estuviera tomado por los Mortífagos, y tenía un poco más de información que ella.

Aunque, era posible que encontrara allí a un miembro del lado oscuro.

-¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Victoria?- Preguntó Harry. Ahora que lo había decidido, estaba apurado.

-Puedo quedarme un par de horas, ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó Draco.

-Para entonces, ya estaré de vuelta-. Dijo Harry, con decisión.

Ignoró los gritos de Draco y corrió escaleras abajo y fuera de la casa; fue hasta el callejón detrás de la casa, donde podía desaparecer en forma segura y juntó coraje. No había tenido oportunidad de de practicar la aparición, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. _Necesitaba _hacerlo.

_-Destino, determinación, deliberación._

Harry se concentró, cerrando los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba en el callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place. Sonriendo ampliamente por su éxito, se apresuró a buscar la casa.

Contuvo la respiración; la puerta se abrió ante el contacto y él se deslizó dentro. Estremeciéndose en la oscuridad y el silencio deprimente, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Con la varita apretada con fuerza en la mano, se quedó parado, por lo menos por unos minutos, oyendo y tratando de determinar si estaba solo o no.

No oyó nada. Lentamente, se encaminó a la cocina, en el sótano. Se internó en la habitación, casi esperando ser emboscado en cualquier momento. Hermione creía que el lugar había sido tomado, y sólo porque él pudo entrar, no lo hacía seguro.

Parpadeó, ante la luz más brillante de la cocina, para permitirle a su vista que se acostumbrara. Rápidamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y notó dos cosas: una, estaba solo, y definitivamente, no parecía que nadie hubiese vivido aquí durante meses. Había gruesas capas de polvo sobre todo, pero en varios lugares se notaba que se movieron cosas; aún así, estaban cubiertas de polvo.

Repentinamente, recordó a Mundungus y la platería que, obviamente, había robado de aquí. Habían pasado sólo un par de meses desde que Dumbledore mencionó que las barreras habían sido cambiadas.

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Kreacher habría estado aquí; él le había ordenado que trabajara en Hogwarts, pero el maldito elfo era conocido por escabullirse. No quería pensar en el tétrico elfo doméstico ni en Mundungus, e hizo a un lado esos pensamientos.

Miró alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Hasta que descubrió un libro sobre la mesa. Un libro sin capa de polvo. Harry se adelantó hasta que pudo leer el título: 'O_clumancia: la defensa de la mente'._

Levantó el libro gastado y lo hojeó rápidamente. Y allí, abajo, decía: _Propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo._

Harry sonrió brillantemente. ¡Tenía razón! ¡El bastardo grasiento y sádico estaba del lado correcto!

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas llenas de polvo, sin darse cuenta –y tampoco le importaba-, de lo sucio que estaba quedando. La breve euforia que sintió, se iba desvaneciendo, y sus dudas y preguntas le volvían a la mente.

Técnicamente, podía estar equivocado. Snape podía estar engañándolo o poniéndole una trampa. Hasta Draco había dicho, en repetidas ocasiones, que Snape era un verdadero Mortífago, leal a Voldemort. Le había asegurado que Snape era el seguidor más leal de Voldemort, la mano derecha de esa criatura diabólica.

Harry se estremeció, ante la imagen de Snape, lleno de ira y odio, matando a Dumbledore.

Cruzó los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, podía sentir cómo el dolor y la ira se levantaban de nuevo en su interior. Harry se recordó a sí mismo que Dumbledore no querría que perdiera el tiempo lamentándose. Ya se había lamentado todo lo que pudo, mientras estuvo en Hogwarts.

La ira no era nada fácil de hacer a un lado, pero se imaginó a Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño en un reproche gentil. Ahora sólo le quedaban los recuerdos del hombre, en los que apoyarse.

Y el viejo confió en Snape.

Harry suspiró, no sabía cuántas veces, Dumbledore le repitió que confiaba en Snape. Más veces de las que Harry quería contar. Seguían sin gustarle los métodos de Dumbledore, pero no creía que el anciano le hubiese mentido, nunca. Tal vez, sí, le ocultó información; pero mentirle, directamente, no.

Lo que significaba que podía confiar en Snape.

Gruñó, frustrado. La lógica nunca fue su fuerte; era la especialidad de Hermione, e irónicamente, de Snape. Con facilidad, recordó el problema lógico de pociones que fue la defensa de Snape para la piedra filosofal.

Esos pensamientos lo llevaron de vuelta a los recuerdos de todas las veces que Snape lo salvó, de un modo u otro. Aunque, los métodos de Snape, también seguían sin gustarle.

No pudo evitar preguntarse -por la que pareció la vez número mil-, ¿por qué Snape no lo capturó cuando voló sobre Hogwarts? Harry trató, pero reconoció que sus esfuerzos fueron extremadamente inútiles, de batirse a duelo con Snape. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensarlo, y a reconocer que Snape podría haberlo desarmado, fácilmente.

En cambio, Snape se fue y, esencialmente, lo envió de vuelta a Hogwarts para que lidiara con la muerte de Dumbledore. Si él, realmente, fuese fiel a Voldemort, ¿por qué no se lo llevó?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, involuntariamente llenándose el cabello de polvo, pero ni lo notó, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el libro. Sabía que era de Snape. Era evidente que el hombre lo dejó allí hacía poco tiempo, considerando la falta de polvo.

Snape sabía que nadie más podía enseñarle Oclumancia y, además, sabía que Harry todavía no había aprendido nada al respecto.

Suspirando, Harry hojeó las páginas del libro, pensando que a pesar de no haberlo visto antes, le resultaba familiar. Como el libro de Pociones, tenía anotaciones en todas las páginas.

Harry nunca pudo comprender la Oclumancia y se dio por vencido. Snape se dio por vencido antes de empezar; y hasta Dumbledore pareció darse por vencido el año pasado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía comprender el concepto ahora?

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que nunca pudo entender Pociones con Snape, pero sí entendió bastante bien con el Príncipe Mestizo; y en verdad, le agradaba el Príncipe y casi lo consideraba un amigo.

Se había sentido anonadado y…herido cuando descubrió quién era. Y aún le costaba reconocer que las dos personas eran una sola.

Pero, si pudo entender Pociones, ¿será que también podría aprender Oclumancia con el Príncipe Mestizo?

El frunce de la frente de Harry se profundizó. Sabía lo que diría Hermione, definitivamente votaría en contra. Nunca le agradó el Príncipe Mestizo; además, no creyó que Harry aprendiera nada, en realidad. Tal vez fue poco ortodoxo y tal vez no aprendió tan bien como indicaron sus pociones y sus calificaciones, pero _había aprendido _mucho más de lo que jamás había aprendido con Snape.

Pero, Snape _era el _Príncipe Mestizo. Harry gruñó, frustrado –seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar-.

Levantó el libro. Si Snape le estaba dando un método diferente para aprender Oclumancia, entonces iba a tomar la oportunidad. Acomodó el libro en la cintura de su jean y lo tapó con la camisa.

Tenía que regresar a Privet Drive.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, recorrió el camino de vuelta al callejón y se concentró brevemente, antes de aparecerse. Como andando en el aire, se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¡Merlin! ¿Dónde estuviste, Potter?- Exclamó Draco, con la nariz arrugada por el disgusto.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido, luego se miró, finalmente notando que estaba sucio. No vio la mirada de alivio que cruzó, por un breve momento, las facciones de Draco.

-Mmm, tuve que ir a ver un lugar...-. Murmuró Harry, distraídamente.

Si Snape podía entrar a Grimmauld Place, tal vez podría ser un lugar seguro para llevar a Draco y a su familia; eso si Snape, _realmente_ estaba del lado correcto. . .

-¡Potter!

-¿Qué?- Espetó Harry, levantando la cabeza.

-Tienes que dejar de desaparecer dentro de tu cabeza-. Exclamó Draco. -¿Tienes la capacidad de concentrarte en algo?

Harry frunció el ceño. –Tengo muchas cosas en mente, en este momento.

-Bueno, pero ciertamente no en tu apariencia-. Replicó Draco. –Ni Granger tiene confianza en tu habilidad para vestirte.

-¿Qué haces, leyendo mi correspondencia?- Dijo Harry, enojado.

-La dejaste a la vista, así que no pensé que te importara-. Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como por casualidad.

-Es mi correo, Malfoy. Reconozco que no debería esperar que respetaras la privacidad de nadie-. Dijo Harry, aún frunciendo el ceño.

-Te arriesgaste a ir a donde sea que Granger te dijo que no fueras, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Draco, despacio, estudiando a Harry con cuidado.

Harry suspiró, pesadamente. –Mm, sí-.

Los ojos de Draco recorrieron el cuerpo manchado de polvo de Harry. –Y a juzgar por tu apariencia, está desierto, y pudiste entrar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –No puedo decirte nada-.

Draco exhaló, frustrado. -Potter, he estado pasándote un montón de información.

-No confío en ti, Malfoy-. Dijo Harry, fríamente. –Me dices todo el tiempo que soy demasiado confiado, pero, hasta yo tengo límites. En este momento, no puedo decirte nada, y deberás contentarte con eso.

Draco lo miró inexpresivamente, por un largo rato. –Bien-. Dijo, al final. –Lo entiendo.

Harry elevó sus cejas, incrédulo. -¿Sí, lo entiendes?

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, nunca me hubiese permitido, ni siquiera, acercarme hasta aquí. Y, ciertamente, no me revelaría información que pudiera ser importante-. Admitió Draco, lentamente. –No me gusta, pero sí, lo entiendo.

Harry lo contempló. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco, con cautela.

-Me preguntaba, ¿qué mierda hiciste con el jodido de Draco Malfoy?-. Dijo Harry, simplemente.

Draco rió. -Yo también me lo he preguntado-. Murmuró. Negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada enojada. –Vé a limpiarte, Potter. No voy a dejar que toques a Victoria, así como estás.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero Draco tenía razón, estaba hecho un asco. Agarró alguna ropa limpia y se encaminó a la ducha. Escondió el libro bajo una pila de toallas, con la intención de recuperarlo después de que Draco se fuera.

Una vez limpio, y aún con el cabello mojado y goteando, volvió al cuarto. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, confiando en Draco, en casa de los Dursley. Al abrir la puerta y escuchar las risas de la pequeña, sintió que esa era la respuesta.

-Tengo que irme-. Dijo Draco, levantando la vista, tan pronto como Harry entró a la habitación.

Harry, asintió, simplemente. Tenían claro el hecho de que Draco corría un gran riesgo yendo hasta allí, y no podía aumentar el peligro, permaneciendo demasiado tiempo. Harry, aún no sabía qué era lo que hacía Draco cuando no estaba en la casa de los Dursley, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, no parecía ser una prioridad en ese momento.

-Voy a tratar de regresar por la mañana-. Dijo Draco, y Harry pudo distinguir la pregunta en su tono de voz.

Harry asintió, otra vez. –Está bien-. Dijo. –Puedes volver mañana, pero no los dos días siguientes.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Draco, oyéndose a la vez, irritado y cauteloso.

-Porque es el fin de semana-. Respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. –No sé dónde se estuvo escondiendo Dudley, estos días, pero el tío Vernon estará aquí. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que se quede callado si se entera de que estás aquí. Con el encantamiento silenciador en el cuarto, no tuvo motivos para quejarse por Victoria, pero no estoy seguro de que sepa que ella sigue aquí-. Dijo, mirando a la niñita.

Era fácil tener una jarra de agua para prepararle la leche en el cuarto, y lavarla cuando Vernon estaba trabajando. Harry siempre bañaba a la pequeña durante el día. Raramente se aventuraba a salir de la habitación cuando su tío estaba en casa; y Victoria no salía del cuarto para nada.

Draco miraba fíjamente a Harry, frunciendo el ceño. –Reconozco que es mejor que pocas personas sepan que ando por aquí-. Dijo, lentamente.

Harry estaba seguro de que Draco quería hacerle preguntas sobre su tío, pero se contenía.

-Tengo que irme-. Repitió Draco. Hizo una pausa en el umbral de la puerta. –Creo que necesita que la vuelvas a cambiar-. Agregó, antes de salir.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!

Pudo escuchar la risa en el pasillo, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de decir más, Draco no iba a oírlo con la puerta cerrada, por el encantamiento silenciador.

Siguió maldiciendo a Draco, por lo bajo, mientras cambiaba a Victoria. Aún luchaba un poquito con el pañal, pero le asombraba ver qué tan eficiente se estaba volviendo con todo esto. No hacía mucho tiempo que la beba estaba a su cargo, pero él comenzaba a manejarse con sus cuidados. No creía que fuera el indicado, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

Draco no quería que la llevara con los Weasleys ni con ningún otro de sus amigos. Harry no concordaba totalmente con eso, pero debía admitir que si lo hiciera, habría muchas preguntas que no podría responder.

Tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo con el mismo Draco.

No había manera de explicarles la situación a sus amigos. **Ya** estaban demasiado preocupados por su salud mental, sin agregar más.

**_* * * * *******Dulzura Letal, 3 de marzo de 2013********************_**


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Secretos**

**Original de Vorabiza, traducción de Dulzura Letal**

Harry Potter y compañía son propiedad de JKRowling

Advertencia: Slash (Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus) UA, post 'El Príncipe mestizo'

**Capítulo cuatro**  
  
Cuando llegó el lunes, Harry era el que se hallaba preocupado por su salud mental. Admitiría, voluntariamente, que no tenía idea sobre bebés, ni oclumancia, ni sobre Draco, ni Snape, ni horcruxes; ni sobre Voldemort, ni siquiera sobre sus amigos –sobre nada de eso-.

Antes, creyó que estaba agotado…¡que increíblemente equivocado que estaba!

La tía Petunia colaboró, hasta cierto punto, pero una vez que decidió que Draco era seguro, una conclusión riesgosa de su parte, se rehusó a ofrecerle más ayuda cuando el rubio andaba por allí. Cosa que no resultó tan mala durante la semana, -aunque lo ayudó muy poco y volvió a tratarlo como acostumbraba-, pero, cuando el tío Vernon estaba cerca no había nada ni remotamente parecido a una ayuda.

Harry trató de leer el libro sobre Oclumancia, pero no llegó muy lejos. No había tenido muchas oportunidades, porque cuando no estaba atendiendo a Victoria, y tenía algo de tiempo, las palabras nadaban en la página de tan exhausto que estaba. El viernes, Draco se mostró hosco y poco accesible, y no se quedó mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente como para decir que pasó por allí.

Harry frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que 'pasar' sonaba bastante exacto. Era como si pasase a controlarlo, asegurándose de que supiera que seguía por allí, voluntariamente presente. ¿Eso significaría que, de verdad, Draco estaba pasándose de bando?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea. No tenía idea de qué lo había llevado a asociarse con Draco, en primer lugar. Ciertamente, no tenía idea de por qué seguía haciéndolo.

Si pensaba en Snape, llegaba a la misma confusión impotente. Simplemente, no podía pensar con claridad y racionalidad, en ese momento.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de tratar de trabajar en el problema de los horcruxes, cuando su mente se protegió antes de que apareciera la primera palabra. Siquiera pensar en Voldemort lo dejaba con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

Necesitaba un recreo. Bajó a desayunar y, cuando su tío Vernon reportó la última tragedia en el periódico, intercambió una simple mirada con su tía.

Algo tenía que cambiar. La pequeña le daba lástima, pero no podía hacerlo; no podía cuidarla y tratar de salvar al mundo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Draco volvió a aparecer, Harry iba y venía, cargando a la beba que lloraba. En el instante en el que entró al cuarto, Harry le pasó a Victoria. Draco se sobresaltó, pero a Harry no le importó, para nada. Después de alcanzársela, cayó en la cama y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué le pasa?- Exclamó Draco, ansioso.

Harry murmuró algo, pero luego notó que Draco no pudo entenderlo. Sacó la almohada de sobre su cabeza. –Tía Petunia dice que, probablemente, sólo le están saliendo los dientes. Por eso se babea toda y a todo- agregó. –Le di un medicamento, pero duró poco y volvió a llorar-. Dijo, con impotencia.

-¿No puedes hacer otra cosa?- Preguntó Draco, preocupado.

-¡No lo sé!- Exclamó Harry. -Tía Petunia me dijo que le diera una tela húmeda para que mordiera y al parecer le ayudó un poco. ¡Pero a Victoria le duele la boca y su mamá ya no está y ella está metida acá, conmigo! ¡Yo también estaría llorando como loco!- Se volvió hacia Draco, con sus ojos enrojecidos y suplicantes. –Estoy cansado-. Lloriqueó. –No la estoy ayudando, y me parece que lo único que hice estos últimos dos días fue cargarla, es la única cosa que realmente la calma un poco.

-¿Siempre llora tan fuerte?- Preguntó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a la beba. –En realidad, no-. Admitió. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos para volver a cargarla. No dejó de llorar, pero se calmó un poco.

-Está acostumbrada a ti-. Dijo Draco, suavemente.

-¡Pero yo no puedo hacer esto!- Dijo Harry, implorante. –¡Voy a volverme loco!

Draco formó una media sonrisa. –Ya estás loco, Potter.

Harry le gruñó al rubio. Draco dio un paso atrás y la sonrisa se borró de su cara. -¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó Draco.

-¡No lo sé!- Espetó Harry, irritado. Continuó paseándola unos veinte minutos, y el llanto comenzó a mermar lentamente, hasta los sollozos ocasionales. Con cuidado, se acostó con ella, sobre la cama. Agotada, Victoria se durmió.

Harry cerró los ojos, agradecido por el descanso. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco habló en voz baja. -¿Tú también te dormiste?

Adormilado, Harry apenas abrió los ojos. –Casi-. Dijo, irritado. –Hasta que abriste tu bocota.

Draco volvió a ofrecerle media sonrisa, y luego se puso serio. –Desearía poder darte uno de mis elfos domésticos-. Dijo. –El que ayudó a cuidarme cuando yo era bebé.

-Eso explica mucho-. Murmuró Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada enojada, pero no replicó. –No puedo darte uno porque la gente lo notaría.

Con cuidado, Harry extrajo a Victoria de sus brazos, y se sentó, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Realmente, los elfos domésticos ayudan con los bebés?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Espetó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado. -¿Cómo supones que debería saberlo? Yo fui criado _aquí_, ¿recuerdas?

Draco frunció el ceño, pero luego miró alrededor del cuarto, con curiosidad. -¿Por qué parece que tú _nunca_ viviste aquí?- Preguntó.

Harry cerró los ojos. No iba a explicarle al rubio que hasta que fue a Hogwarts, ni siquiera había vivido en ésta habitación. –No quiero hablar de eso-. Dijo. –Te estaba preguntando por los elfos domésticos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta que Draco lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero dejó pasar el comentario, y regresó al asunto de los elfos domésticos. –Los elfos están para ser útiles, y si tuvieras uno, te ayudaría con Victoria, aunque sólo fuera para que pudieras dormir-. Explicó.

Harry se mosqueó, escuchando la baja opinión que Draco tenía de los elfos domésticos, por su tono de voz, pero, al igual que el rubio, se contuvo con la réplica. Estaba tan exhausto que pensaba considerar la idea, haciendo firmemente a un lado -en su mente-, la opinión ultrajada de Hermione.

Él ya poseía un elfo doméstico, pero el pensamiento de dejar a Kreacher cerca de Victoria le dio un escalofrío. Sin embargo, debía admitir que Kreacher podría considerarlo un honor, por la alta estima en la que tenía a Draco. Frunció el ceño para sí mismo, no había manera en que dejara que Kreacher se acercara a la niña.

Dobby vivía halagándolo, y Harry sabía que haría lo que fuera que le pidiera; pero, pensar en que Dobby anduviera constantemente alrededor suyo y de Victoria, no le garantizaba la seguridad de nadie. Y tampoco que descansaría más que hasta ahora.

De pronto, pensó en Winky. ¿No había cuidado a Crouch desde que era un bebé? Merlín sabía que **ella** era leal. Harry frunció el ceño, originalmente, la elfina había pertenecido a esa familia, después, desbarrancó –ni el trabajo en Hogwarts pudo ayudarle a recuperarse-. Winky quería pertenecer a una familia.

-¿Cómo enlazas a un elfo doméstico?- Preguntó Harry, repentinamente. -¿Puedes enlazar a un elfo doméstico con un bebé?

Draco lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. –En primer lugar, no puedes hallar un elfo doméstico en cualquier lado. Pertenecen a las familias más antiguas y de mayor riqueza. Y, en segundo lugar, porque pertenecen a familias, no pueden enlazarse con un bebé. ¿Quién les daría las órdenes?

Justamente, ese era el temor de Harry. Seguía sin gustarle como Draco se refería a los elfos, pero entendió lo de enlazarlos con un bebé.

-Pero, sólo sería temporario-. Dijo, Harry, ausentemente. –No puedo tener otro elfo doméstico, Hermione me mataría.

-_¿Otro _elfo doméstico?- Preguntó Draco.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, tengo uno que te canta loas, cada vez que tiene ocasión-. Dijo, con disgusto.

Sorprendido, Draco levantó una ceja. -¿_**Yo**__ le agrado_?

-Yo no me sentiría demasiado privilegiado-. Dijo Harry. –Es una criatura vil. De ninguna manera le confiaría el cuidado de Victoria.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, luego la cerró. Harry ni lo notó.

-Sin embargo, necesito ayuda; no hay modo de que pueda seguir así-. Murmuró Harry, poniendo sus pensamientos en voz alta. –Si antes no podía dormir, ahora casi es imposible. Tengo tanto que hacer, y no puedo hacerlo con un bebé...pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola.

Parpadeó y miró a Draco. -¿Estás seguro de que no puedo llevar a Victoria a la casa de los Weasley? De seguro, ellos la cuidarían muy bien.

La mueca de disgusto de Draco fue suficiente respuesta para la pregunta de Harry, pero agregó sus palabras. -¿Qué crees que pasaría si ellos descubrieran que es mi hija?- Espetó.

-¡No lastimarían a un bebé indefenso!- Dijo Harry, horrorizado porque Draco pudiera pensar semejante cosa.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. -No, pero ellos se asegurarían de que no la volviera a ver-. Dijo.

-Ah-. Exclamó Harry. No había pensado eso.

Draco bufó, molesto. –No creo que sean asesinos de bebés, pero no dudo, ni por un segundo, que harían todo lo que estuviera en su poder para quitármela-. Aseveró.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de quitarse el cansancio y la frustración. –No puedo hacer esto solo, Malfoy-. Dijo, agotado. –Esperas demasiado de mi.

-Potter, si la llevo conmigo, el Señor Oscuro la descubrirá y lo más probable es que la asesine-. Suplicó Draco. –No puedo llevarla, pero tampoco puedo perderla.

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron aún más y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Estaban en medio de una jodida guerra...cosas locas y extrañas iban a suceder.

Tomó la decisión y se enderezó. –Nunca me respondiste ¿Sabes cómo enlazar a un elfo doméstico? No quiero arriesgarme a no hacerlo, si ella lo quiere así; hay demasiados secretos que deben permanecer ocultos.

Draco asintió, lentamente.

-No creo que quieras que te reconozcan, así que te sugiero que te escondas en ese armario, por ahora-. Dijo Harry, señalando al armario, aI otro lado de su ropero.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero acató la sugerencia de Harry, metiéndose en el armario que guardaba las cosas viejas de Dudley.

-¡Kreacher!

Kreacher apareció con un sonoro 'crack'.

-¿Llamó el amo?- Preguntó, con su típica inclinación y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Harry.

-Sí, necesito que me traigas a Dobby-. Dijo Harry, en tono neutro. Era difícil no maldecir a la criatura, pero estaba tratando de prestar a atención a las palabras de Dumbledore, siendo agradable con el elfo.

-¿El que andaba siguiendo al hermoso chico Malfoy?-. Murmuró Kreacher. -Mejor traigo al hijo del amo Malfoy...

-Sí, sí-. Interrumpió Harry, muy consciente de que Draco estaba a pocos pies, escondido en su armario. –No tengo ganas de escuchar otra vez tus loas a los méritos de Malfoy-. Respiró hondo. –Sólo tráeme a Dobby, por favor, y luego puedes volver a tus deberes en Hogwarts.

-Kreacher debe obedecer a su Amo-. Murmuró, antes de desaparecer. Segundos después, Dobby apareció en su lugar.

-¿Harry Potter llamó a Dobby?- Preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

-Sí, Dobby...Contrólate, por favor, ¿sí?- Suplicó Harry. –No hay necesidad de que te emociones.

-Harry Potter pidió por mi-. Dobby suspiró complacido.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Al parecer, para él, los elfos domésticos eran una verdadera fuente de problemas. Tenía que estar loco, por considerar siquiera esto.

-Dobby, ¿cómo está Winky?- Preguntó, con cuidado.

La expresión de Dobby se ensombreció. –Winky no está bien, Harry Potter. Winky sigue deseando una familia.

Eso era lo que Harry esperaba, pero aún se sentía un poco asqueado por lo que iba a pedir, y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Dobby. -¿Tú crees que Winky apreciaría pertenecerme a mi?- Preguntó, cautelosamente.

Dobby se quebró, en sollozos histéricos. -¡Ay, Harry Potter sabe tanto!- Lloró. -¡Hasta ayudaría a Winky! ¡Harry Potter es un gran mago!

-¡Dobby!- Exclamó Harry. Dobby se tranquilizó algo, pero continuó sollozando y mirándolo con adoración.

Harry respiró hondo. -Dobby, yo creí que tú querías ser libre; me confunde un poco, ¿por qué te alegra que quiera enlazar a Winky?

-Cada elfo doméstico es diferente-. Dijo Dobby, honestamente. –A Dobby le gusta ser libre, pero a Winky la pone triste. Ella se sentiría honrada si volviera a tener una familia.

-¿Podrías pedirle a Winky que venga contigo, por favor?- Preguntó Harry.

-¡Ay, Harry Potter le está diciendo por favor a Dobby!- Gritó Dobby, otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Harry Potter es demasiado amable!

Dobby desapareció. Harry exhaló, aliviado, y oyó un divertido resoplido desde el armario.

No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, antes de que apareciera Dobby, con Winky pisándole los talones. Winky lucía aún más descuidada y triste que la última vez que Harry la vio.

-Gracias, Dobby-. Dijo Harry.

-Todo por Harry Potter, señor-. Respondió Dobby, contento.

Harry agradeció, cuando Dobby desapareció con un fuerte ruido; y también agradeció a los encantamientos silenciadores puestos en el cuarto, porque de otro modo, tía Petunia estaría preguntándose qué hacía allí arriba con todo ese barullo.

-Mm, Winky, sé que has estado un tanto alterada desde que perdiste a tu último amo-. Comenzó, vacilante.

Ella, se quedó mirándolo con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos enormes.

Harry suspiró. –Sé que tú pensaste algo así como que fue mi culpa-. Hizo una pausa, tratando de decidir si realmente quería hacer esto o no. –Pero, bueno, me pregunto si querrías enlazarte a mi-. Dijo, apresuradamente.

Los ojos de Winky se agrandaron a más no poder. -¿Harry Potter le daría a Winky, una familia, otra vez?- Preguntó.

-Mm, bueno, algo así...- Harry tropezó con sus palabras. –Mm, en realidad, sólo soy yo-. Admitió, incómodo. –Pero, siempre necesito ayuda-. Agregó, apresuradamente, y podría jurar que oyó otro bufido divertido, desde dentro del armario.

Winky lo observó con cautela, pero con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada y moviendo las orejas con interés. –A Winky le gusta ayudar-. Dijo, suavemente. –Dobby piensa muy bien del señor Harry Potter.

-¿Tú...tú sabes cómo cuidar bebés?- Preguntó Harry.

-Winky ama a los bebés-. Respondió, animada, como Harry nunca la había visto. -Harry Potter sabe que Winky cuidó muy bien de su amo anterior.

-Sí, demasiado bien-. Murmuró Harry.

La cara de Winky volvió a caer. –El amo era malo, pero Winky hizo lo que pudo-. Dijo, con tristeza, pero con orgullo.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa triste. –No dudo de tu lealtad, Winky-. Dijo.

Ella le sonrió, levemente, y Harry agradeció que no tuviera la exuberancia de Dobby.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero por ahora, tengo un bebé a mi cuidado-. Explicó Harry. –Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, alguien en quien confiar, implícitamente.

-¿Harry Potter está ofreciendo enlazar a Winky, a cambio?- Preguntó la elfina, con lágrimas brillantes cayéndole por las mejillas. Se limpió la gran nariz con forma de tomate. -¿Permanentemente? ¿También cuándo Harry Potter no necesite que Winky cuide al bebé?

Harry respiró hondo. No podía decir que lo comprendía, pero sabía que eso era importante para Winky. Además, sabía que Hermione iba a matarlo cuando lo descubriera. –Sí-. Respondió.

Winky, realmente, chilló de gusto, sobresaltando a Harry. Agradecido, porque Draco tuvo la precaución de colocar un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de la cama antes de que empezaran con esto, porque de otro modo, Victoria se hubiese despertado, otra vez.

-¡Winky está tan feliz!- Chilló, entusiasmada –sin embargo, su entusiasmo estaba muy lejos de los llantos de Dobby-.

-Mm, vamos a quedarnos aquí, por ahora, pero tengo una casa que...necesita un montón de trabajo-. Dijo.

-¡Winky se hará cargo de todo!

-Bueno, entonces, ¿estás segura?- Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo. Esto estaba fuera su rango de experiencias.

-Sí, Winky está muy segura-. Aseveró, formalmente.

-Malfoy-. Llamó Harry.

Draco salió del armario, y observó a la elfina con curiosidad. Winky lo observaba con cuidado, a su vez.

Harry suspiró. –Está bien, Winky. No sé como hacer el enlace, por eso, él va a ayudarme.

Ella desvió sus ojos enormes hacia Harry, pero no respondió.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. –Tú sí que sabes cómo elegirlos, ¿no, Potter?

-Cállate, Malfoy-. Dijo Harry. –Hagamos esto de una vez.

-En verdad, es bastante simple-. Draco arrastró las palabras. –Tú inicias el enlace y luego el elfo doméstico usa su magia para hacer el resto. Recuerda, la mayor parte de los elfos desea pertenecer a alguien.

Harry asintió, de mala gana. Una cosa más que no podía creer que estuviera haciendo. Draco acompañó a Harry con los encantamientos, y Winky se hizo cargo del resto del ritual. Unos minutos más tarde, con un destello luminoso, terminó.

-Te conseguiste otro elfo doméstico, Potter-. Dijo, Draco con su acento y cortesía. –Estás escalando posiciones en el mundo.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!-. Respondió Harry, irritado. Realmente, esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por esto.

-Winky, ella es Victoria-. Dijo Harry, llamando, por fin, la atención de la elfina hacia la beba que dormía en la cama. –Ella es tu principal...mm, tarea, por el momento. Cuando no estés ocupada con ella, supongo que podrías ayudar en Hogwarts, por ahora. No hay otra cosa que hacer por aquí, pero las cosas serán diferentes cuando tengamos la casa.

Winky asintió, contenta, sus orejas se levantaron y aletearon. Harry no dudaba en que la próxima vez que la llamara, su apariencia sería limpia y prolija.

-Mm, no le cuentes a nadie que estás enlazada a mi, ni que tengo a la beba aquí-. Dijo Harry. –Por ahora, debe ser un secreto, si alguien pregunta, puedes decir que sigues trabajando en Hogwarts.

Harry miró a Draco. –Especialmente, no menciones a nadie que viste a Malfoy aquí conmigo, ni que lo viste, para nada-. Agregó.

-Sí, Amo-. Dijo ella, accediendo.

Harry dio un respingo. De alguna manera, sonó diferente a cuando Kreacher lo llamaba Amo, porque sabía que Kreacher no lo creía. –¿Supongo que no lograré que me llames Harry, en lugar de Amo?

Los ojos de Winky se agrandaron. -¡Ay, no, eso es imposible! Pero Winky puede llamarlo Amo Harry-. Sugirió.

-Está bien-. Suspiró. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo máximo que iba a lograr, y sabía lo inútil que era tratar de discutir con un elfo doméstico. Extrañamente,entendía que eso hacía feliz a Winky, así que lo dejó pasar.

-Supongo que puedes regresar a Hogwarts, por el momento-. Dijo Harry. –Te llamaré cuando Victoria se despierte.

-Winky estará esperando, lista, Amo Harry-. Dijo ella, antes de desaparecer.

-¿A quién le perteneció antes?- Preguntó Draco, dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio.

-No puedo decírtelo-. Harry suspiró, cansado.

Draco no pareció ofenderse. –Tienes la costumbre de recoger a los perdidos, ¿no?- Dijo.

-De alguna manera, también te recogí a ti-. Coincidió Harry.

Draco se enderezó y lo miró con enojo. –No me refería a mi-. Dijo, indignado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. –Pero te queda bien la descripción.

-Yo no soy uno de tus perdidos, Potter-. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien, Malfoy, lo que tú digas-. Dijo Harry, agotado. –Me equivoqué al pensar que apareciste en mi puerta, buscando ayuda.

Draco continuó mirándolo con indignación, pero Harry lo ignoró. No tenía ganas de discutir. Al final, Draco pareció darse cuenta de que Harry tenía razón, le gustara a él o no.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé-. Dijo Harry, lentamente. –Por lo menos, conseguí algo de ayuda con Victoria. Tal vez, si puedo dormir, podré volver a pensar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los días siguientes fueron mucho más tranquilos para Harry. No perfectos, pero sí mejores. Seguía cansado, pero ya no estaba al borde del colapso a causa del agotamiento. Sin embargo, aún había momentos en los que se preguntaba si no estaría al borde del ataque de locura. Se cuestionaba su salud mental a menudo.

En este momento, se preguntaba si sería una idea estúpida pedirle ayuda a Draco para aprender Oclumancia. Era una locura. Recordó todas las veces que Snape había irrumpido en sus recuerdos, y tenía muchos recuerdos que no deseba compartir con Draco. Resopló suavemente. Y, bueno, tampoco quería compartirlos con Snape; y al parecer, era la única persona a la que podía recurrir con este problema particular.

El libro le ayudó muchísimo. Se encontró a sí mismo, maldiciendo a Snape por lo difícil que le hizo el tema en el pasado –la sensación que Harry tenía, era que había sido arrojado brutalmente a lo más profundo del mar, ¡y pretendieron que nadara!-. En cambio, lógicamente, se había hundido hasta el fondo, como una roca.

Tenía sus dudas, pero creía que ahora sí, simplemente, estaba mejor preparado. Antes no lo había considerado algo necesario, y en verdad, no le había dedicado mucho esfuerzo.

El libro, más todas sus anotaciones útiles al margen, realmente le hacían comprensible el proceso. No necesariamente más fácil, sino que ahora tenía sentido. Harry comprendió que necesitaba compartimentar su cerebro. Poner parte de sus recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones en diferentes contenedores, y cerrarlos, creando barreras para protegerlos de cualquier intrusión. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ahora el proceso le resultaba comprensible. Era mucho más simple cuando podía relacionarlo con los hechizos de defensa que conocía -las barreras son escudos, hay muchísimos tipos de barreras, pero siguen siendo escudos-.

A juzgar por lo que decía el libro, se hacía más fácil cuanto más se practicaba, hasta convertirse casi en una defensa inconsciente. Harry sentía que ahora entendía mejor cómo Draco y Snape podían ser tan fríos la mayor parte del tiempo. Frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, en el último tiempo Draco no se había comportado así, sino que había bajado sus barreras. Victoria le había ayudado a aflojarlas un poco. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que, el resto del tiempo, Draco las tenía completamente en su lugar.

Muchos de los ejercicios del libro se centraban en tipos de meditación. Había múltiples indicaciones y sugerencias escritas en los márgenes, y Harry las estudiaba cuidadosamente, tratando de ponerlas en práctica. Ahora, que Winky lo ayudaba con Victoria, Harry pudo pasarse todo el tiempo que tuvo disponible en los últimos tres días, estudiando el material. Resopló, divertido. Por lo menos, Hermione se sentiría orgullosa.

El problema era, ahora, que necesitaba ayuda con la práctica. Y el único que podía hacerlo, era Draco. Respiró hondo, juntó todo el coraje que pudo, y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Sabes Oclumancia?-. Trastabilló con las palabras, exhalando. Técnicamente, ya sabía la respuesta, pero no sería inteligente hacérselo saber. No le resultaba cómodo saber que quien le enseñó a Draco fue Bellatrix, pero ese era un punto a favor de Snape, a quien no le alegró que Draco le ocultara información.

-Por supuesto que sé-. Dijo Draco, con una mueca de desdén. -¿Cómo piensas que me las arreglé para sobrevivir hasta ahora?

Harry resopló. –Estoy seguro de que Snape se está haciendo la misma pregunta, pero conmigo. ¿Cómo me las arreglé para sobrevivir todos estos años sin saberlo?

Draco asintió, coincidiendo. –Tengo que darle la razón-. Dijo, estirando las palabras.

Harry no se molestó en responder al comentario, en cambio, hizo la pregunta importante. -¿Puedes ayudarme a aprender?

Draco se sentó y examinó a Harry con cuidado. -¿Confías en mi, como para que te ayude?- Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Realmente, no-. Admitió Harry. –Pero te prefiero a ti, y no a mis otras opciones.

Draco rió, malignamente. –No es divertido cuando el Señor Oscuro intenta meterse en tu mente-. Dijo.

-Al menos no intenta meterse en tu mente cuando no estás cerca suyo-. Replicó Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron un tanto y las cejas se elevaron. -¿Es verdad?- Preguntó. -¿Realmente puede alcanzar a tu mente, a la distancia?

-Sí-. Dijo Harry, simplemente, sin explicarle más.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensativo. –En relidad, no es tan difícil de aprender-. Dijo, lentamente. –Sólo que, no es una habilidad que pueda servirle a mucha gente. Sin embargo, al comienzo requiere muchísima concentración, hasta que te acostumbras-. Agregó.

-Intenté aprenderlo, antes-. Admitió Harry, en voz baja. –Pero, me fue muy mal-. Al parecer, Snape no le había hablado a Draco sobre sus lecciones anteriores, lo que constituía otro punto a su favor. Pero, Harry creía que perdía ese punto, porque no se lo había enseñado correctamente.

Seguía tratando de repasar toda la información que tenía, y todavía no había alcanzado ninguna explicación lógica al por qué Snape no le había enseñado Oclumancia, si estaban en el mismo bando.

-Tienes que aprender a concentrarte y a dejar tu mente en blanco-. Dijo Draco.

Harry gruñó, odiando la frase. -¡Qué maravilla!- Dijo, sarcásticamente.

-Ey, no es tan malo, Potter-. Respondió Draco, divertido. –Estoy seguro de que puedes aprender Oclumancia, es mucho más fácil que aprender Legeremancia.

-¿Tú sabes Legeremancia?- Preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto-. Draco sonrió de lado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, seguro de que Draco disfrutaba tener una habilidad que él no poseía. –Tienes que enseñarme, exactamente, cómo poner mi mente en blanco, antes de lanzarme un Legilimens-. Dijo Harry, con firmeza.

Draco se puso serio y asintió; sorprendiéndolo, otra vez. Harry agradecía que Draco pareciera respetar sus secretos, y su necesidad de preservarlos. Esto...lo que quiera que fuera, que existía entre ellos, era completamente diferente a la relación que tenía con sus amigos. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que le exigieran que escupiera sus secretos, aún cuando no los tuviera.

Así que, Draco comenzó a enseñarle técnicas de meditación y Harry integró sus sugerencias a lo que había aprendido del libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Todavía le resultaba más fácil pensar en ellos como en dos personas distintas: el Príncipe y Snape. Los dos días siguientes, el principal foco fue la meditación: aprender a dejar la mente en blanco. Trabajó los detalles específicos con Draco, y practicó cuando el rubio no estaba. La única otra cosa para la que se permitió utilizar su tiempo, fue Victoria.

El único problema real de la semana, llegó en la mañana del viernes, cuando Draco y Vernon, casi se encontraron. A su tía Petunia no le gustó nada, y pareció alcanzar su límite de tolerancia.

-A Vernon no le va a gustar nada si te ve aquí-. Siseó, mirando enojada a Draco. –No puedes traerlo más, aquí-. Dijo, pasando su mirada de enojo a Harry. –No quiero que termines con la paz de esta casa.

-Tía Petunia, yo lo necesito aquí-. Dijo Harry, agotado. –Necesito su ayuda, y este es el único lugar donde podemos encontrarnos a salvo, por el momento.

-¿Crees que estarás a salvo cuando tu tío te descubra?- Preguntó. –Si llega a descubrir algo de todo esto, va a echarte de inmediato.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. –Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo...estoy trabajando en un sitio, pero...todavía no puedo llevar allí a Victoria o a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no?- Demandó Petunia.

-¿Barreras?- Preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió, respondiéndole. Las barreras eran una parte; pero también tenía un pequeño problema, llamado Snape. Ni siquiera sabía dónde andaba el hombre, en este momento, y el mensaje había sido bastante claro: tenía que aprender Oclumancia antes de que Snape se dignara siquiera a hablar con él.

-Algunas complicaciones-. Harry trató de explicarle a su tía. –Antes de morir, el Director creó un lugar seguro para mi-. Y para Snape, agregó, mentalmente. –Es sólo que no puedo llevar a nadie allí, todavía. Porque, primero tengo que contar con los códigos correctos; pero todavía no los puedo pedir porque no quiero que nadie sepa sobre Victoria o Malfoy. Así que, me quedaré un poco más.

Petunia lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco, luego se dirigió a Harry. -¿Él es peligroso, verdad?

Harry observó a Draco, agradecido porque el rubio mantenía su rostro calmo e inexpresivo. –Mm...algo así...-. Admitió, pensando que tal vez esa era la manera de manejar esto.

-Malfoy-. Dijo Harry, de pronto. –Muéstrale la marca.

-Potter-. Siseó Draco.

-¡Vamos, muéstrale la marca!-. Demandó Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos; desabotonó el puño de la manga de su camisa y lo subió, revelando la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el antebrazo. Harry la miró un segundo y se encogió de hombros, seguía siendo una cosa fea.

Draco elevó una ceja incrédula, ante la tranquila reacción de Harry. Sin embargo, Petunia, palideció dramáticamente y retrocedió un paso. Harry volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Eso...eso es...- Parecía que no hallaba las palabras, pero Harry sabía lo que quería decir.

-Sí, ese es el símbolo que flota en el cielo, sobre los lugares atacados-. Dijo Harry, con calma. –Esa es la Marca Tenebrosa que Voldemort usa para convocar a sus seguidores.

-Pero...eso significa que él es...- Dijo Petunia, interrumpiéndose y mirando horrorizada a Draco.

-Sí, él es un Mortífago-. Dijo Harry. –Es extremadamente peligroso, y ni tú, ni el tío Vernon, ni Dudley quisieran hacerlo enojar...Está aquí porque necesita mi ayuda, y a cambio, él me ayuda a mi.

-Victoria-. Susurró ella.

Harry asintió y esperó un momento, mientras ella trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado hasta ahora. Petunia pasó la mirada atemorizada, de uno al otro, y se concentró en Harry.

-¿Quién eres, Harry?- Preguntó.

_Buena pregunta_, pensó Harry compungido.

-Simplemente soy alguien que está tratando de proteger a Ios dos mundos en los que vive-. Dijo, lentamente, pensándolo. –Tratando de proteger a todos los que son importantes para mi. Y para hacerlo, estoy usando todos los recursos con los que cuento.

Hizo una pausa y miró a su tía. –Y eso te incluye a ti. Muchos te considerarían una muggle sin valor alguno, pero, para mi, tienes un papel importante en este momento y te necesito. Le pedí a Malfoy que te muestre su marca porque necesito que sepas cuan _real es todo esto._

Harry miró a Draco, que levantó la vista de la marca en su brazo y se halló con la mirada de Harry.

-Malfoy tuvo que descubrir de la peor manera lo real que es esta guerra-. Dijo, en voz baja.

Se volvió hacia su tía. –Sé que no te agrado. Tío Vernon y Dudley me odian aún más. No estoy seguro, realmente, si me importa no haber sido nunca, parte de tu familia. Pero, si quieres mantener el pequeño mundo en el que vives, entonces necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que necesitas de mi?- Susurró Petunia.

-Necesito que sigas haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Aprecio la ayuda que me has dado con Victoria, y necesito que continúes ignorando las visitas de Malfoy, así como me has ignorado a mi, la mayor parte del tiempo-. Dijo Harry. –Necesito que mantengas alejados al tío Vernon y a Dudley, especialmente lejos de Victoria.

-Tu tío no sabe que la niña sigue aquí-. Admitió Petunia, confirmando las sospechas de Harry.

-Hago lo _más que puedo, _para no ponerme en su camino-. Dijo Harry, incapaz de alejar la amargura de su tono de voz. –He Silenciado el cuarto, para que no oiga nada, y hasta he dejado de bajar a comer. Eso debería haberlos hecho felices a los dos.

-Tú, ¿has comido?- Preguntó, vacilante, con un tono que indicaba que –al menos un poquito-, le preocupaba.

-Sí, he comido-. Murmuró, pensando en todas las veces en las que a ella no le había preocupado especialmente, si él comía o no. Ahora que Winky le traía las comidas desde Hogwarts, en realidad, comía muy bien.

Petunia dio un respingo, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos.

Harry desvió su mirada, sólo para hallar la de Draco. El rubio arqueó una ceja, interrogante, pero Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de eso, especialmente no con Draco, y tampoco frente a su tía.

Harry exhaló pesadamente. –Mira, sé que lo dijiste porque tío Vernon casi descubrió a Malfoy, pero no pretendo quedarme más allá de mi cumpleaños-. Entrecerró los ojos. –Asumo que recuerdas cuando es-. Dijo, con la amargura de vuelta en la voz.

Petunia se encogió, pero respondió. –El treinta y uno de julio.

-No falta mucho, sólo un mes. Tal vez en las próximas semanas sería bueno que planearas algunas salidas con tu _familia, _los fines de semana-. Espetó Harry.

Respiró hondo. Gritarle a su tía no iba a hacer que ella cediera. –Tío Vernon no tiene ni idea de que Malfoy ha estado viniendo, y me gustaría que siguiera así, tanto como a ti. Trata de hacer eso por mi, y yo trataré todo lo posible de permanecer fuera de tu camino.

La mirada de Petunia pasó de Harry a Draco, varias veces, y al final asintió. –Haré lo que pueda-. Rígidamente.

-Gracias-. Dijo Harry, girando sobre sus talones y marchando escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, seguido por Draco.

Victoria seguía en su cuna, jugando alegremente con algunos de los juguetes que Draco había traído para ella. Sin embargo, cuando los vio entrar, se paró, y Draco se acercó para sacarla de la cuna y sentarla con él en el piso. Harry se dejó caer, de espaldas, sobre la cama, frustrado y enojado.

-¿Te importaría explicar algo de eso?- Preguntó Draco.

-No-. Respondió Harry, cortante, resentido porque Draco había oído todo.

Las últimas dos semanas, Draco había venido a casa de los Dursley cada mañana, sin contar los fines de semana. Con el interés común en el bienestar de Victoria, ambos se comportaban casi educadamente entre ellos. Eso no significaba que se agradaran ni que hablaran de otra cosa que no fuera la pequeña, o algún tema menos volátil que la guerra. De algún modo, tenían un acuerdo tácito en no meterse uno en la vida del otro, sabiendo que necesitaban mantener la paz entre ellos.

Aunque, Harry sabía que el acuerdo se había acomodado un tanto. Draco sonó casi _preocupado _por lo acaba de escuchar abajo.

-Aún vivo en la Mansión Malfoy-. Dijo Draco, abruptamente.

-Bien por ti-. Replicó Harry, sarcásticamente, a pesar del hecho de que estaba realmente interesado en saberlo.

-A causa del Señor Oscuro y por todo lo que pasó, mi mamá hizo que se agregaran barreras para que el Ministerio no pueda alcanzar la propiedad-. Dijo Draco, ignorando la actitud de Harry.

Harry se puso de costado y observó a Draco con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué, de repente, el chico compartía esa información voluntariamente.

Los ojos de Draco se posaban en Victoria, no en Harry. En silencio, Winky desapareció y volvió a aparecer, alcanzándole un biberón. Draco, simplemente sostenía a su hija mientras ella bebía –se había acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando él la visitaba, por las mañanas.

-Mi madre agregó las barreras para protegernos-. Continuó Draco. –Aunque solamente nos protege del Ministerio. Yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación, porque nunca sé quién puede estar en nuestra casa.

Lentamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba ofreciéndole información por información. Había aprendido un poco sobre Harry y ahora le estaba contando a Harry, un poco, como era su vida, en su propia casa.

-El Señor Oscuro considera a la Mansión como un lugar seguro para que se queden sus seguidores, o para que él mismo se encuentre con ellos-. Dijo Draco. –Ni siquiera tiene que convocarlos, la mayor parte del tiempo, porque puede hallar suficientes seguidores en la casa para lo que quiera que hagan.

Harry hubiese querido hacerle preguntas, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Fue irritante que Draco descubriera lo humillante que era su vida familiar, pero la vida en la casa de Draco, la información que le estaba ofreciendo, en verdad constituían datos importantes sobre la guerra. No tenía idea de cómo podía utilizarlos, pero era bueno saberlos.

-Es más seguro si me quedo en mi habitación, fuera de la vista-. Dijo Draco, en voz baja y mirando brevemente a Harry. –Él no confía en mis habilidades. No me mataron porque yo...-. Hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y continuó. –Porque ayudé a que mi tarea asignada se completara.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Era un alivio, saber que Draco parecía estar verdaderamente arrepentido, pero seguía siendo un tema muy doloroso para los dos.

Draco se quedó callado por un largo rato, hasta que volvió a a hablar. –Después de castigarme por todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts, el Señor Oscuro prácticamente me dejó en paz, por un tiempo-. Dijo, con voz apenas audible. –Yo tenía que tratar de probarme, y él pareció complacido cuando me ofrecí para ir también, en el ataque a la casa de la familia de Victoria; pero me dijo que no esperaba que me involucrara sino hasta el próximo gran ataque-.

Respiró hondo. –Necesita que los seguidores experimentados se hagan cargo de los ataques pequeños, para que puedan entrar y salir sin ser atrapados-. Explicó. –Raras veces me entero de esos ataques chicos, aún después de que pasan. Él es extremadamente cauteloso en no dejar que sus seguidores sepan nada antes de tiempo.

Harry escuchaba atentamente, y abrió los ojos otra vez, cuando oyó movimientos. Victoria se durmió y Draco la acostaba en su cuna, para que tomara una siesta corta. Normalmente, eso significaba que empezarían a trabajar con la Oclumancia de Harry, pero la tensión se sentía extremadamente densa en el cuarto.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, al parecer, un tanto perdido, después de acostar a Victoria.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno, seguro que mi cuarto es mucho más chico que el tuyo, pero, al menos tú eres el único Mortífago de los alrededores-. Dijo. –Y mi tía cree que eres bastante peligroso-. Agregó, provocándolo, con la esperanza de aligerar el humor.

Draco se relajó visiblemente. –Al parecer, tu tía cree que **tú** eres peligroso-. Estiró las palabras, irónico.

Harry se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa asomándole en la comisura de los labios. –Siempre lo creyó-. Admitió.

Draco se las arregló para desparramarse elegantemente en la silla del escritorio. –Este es un día muy triste si tú eres considerado peligroso-. Se burló, sonriendo de lado, con obvia diversión.

-No lo sé-. Dijo Harry, pensativo. –A través de los años, mucha gente me creyó peligroso. Hubo un tiempo en que creyeron que era el heredero de Slytherin, y muchos me tenían miedo. Después, aparecieron todos esos artículos a los que tú aportaste información, que por cierto, no ayudaron para nada con mi reputación, e hicieron que la gente me creyera un desequilibrado peligroso.

-Verdad-. Concedió Draco, aún sonriendo de lado y sin arrepentimiento. –Pero cualquiera con algo de cerebro, sabe que tú no eres el heredero de Slytherin. Ciertamente, yo no Io creí.

Harry sonrió, travieso. –Ya lo sé-. Dijo, satisfecho. –Y, para que sepas, yo usé poción Multijugos mucho antes que tú.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron muy grandes. -¿Cuándo?- Demandó.

De alguna manera, se las arreglaron para tener una discusión casi amistosa sobre sus aventuras con la poción Multijugos, ninguno de ellos quería volver a la tensión de más temprano –y su relación volvió a tomar una nueva forma-.  
**  
* * * * ************************

_**¡Hola, gente linda!**_

_**¡Estoy taan cansada!...pero ¡ya vendrán tiempos mejores, con más actualizaciones...! **_

_**...Creo...espero...**_

_**¡Abrazos y una gran taza de café para cada uno de ustedes, mis compañeros de lectura...y algún trozo de chocolate, para acompañar!**_

_**Dulzura Letal, 30 de junio de 2013.**_


End file.
